


Silence of the Clouds

by jaenosmaid



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Violence, Bottom Na Jaemin, Dothraki, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Tension, Slavery, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 37,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaenosmaid/pseuds/jaenosmaid
Summary: Na Jaemin is personal companion of Young Master, spending his days locked in birdcage, waiting for the day his hands would recover from doing all the work in castle. Then one day, dothraki warriors ride into his life and nothing remains the same.AU where Jaemin is a slave who is liked and wed by Khal Jeno, tries to overcome his past and learns to love his barbarian husband.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok first chapter is finally done. It will be updated soon, hopefully. Finally a Khal Jeno and Khaleesi Jaemin I have been dying to write. Second chapter will have more spicy nomin scenes.
> 
> This is for my dear Lola. Finally some fucking food for her 😭😭
> 
> Good readings. Excuse the mistakes!!

Briar Rose was a port city ruled by Patrons, the authorized slavers of continent. The current Lord was Nohyuck Lee, the man Jaemin was pledged to work for all his life. The Stone Piles of eastern wing was alight with lavenders adorning the gate. A large red temple was located in the middle of city, and the red priests were to sing and light their night fires every time the sun set. There wasn't much population of Briar Rose due to many ancient families migrating to the North, to escape the wrath of fearsome nomads. They were called Dothraki, the barbarian horselords that lived in the Great Grass Sea. 

It was named for the Dothraki people who inhabited it, horse-mounted warriors who migrated across the plains in large hordes called _khalasars_ to plunder neighboring lands. As far as Jaemin knew, only city and central hub of their society was Vaes Dothrak. Those barbarians were blessed by Great Stallion and each of them carried traditional tattoos of their khalasar. They were the most feared warriors of entire continent, the lords of terrorizing nights, and apparently the biggest khalasar was coming to claim Briar Rose.

The news had caused an uproar in the city despite countless warnings of red priests. They promised Lord of Light would hold the city walls against a million Dothraki but it sounded like a despairing chance to take. Everybody knew fighting dothraki in open field was bound for loss. Jaemin inagined what would have happened to Briar Rose after khalasar burned everything down: homes destroyed, young maids kidnapped, all the gold stolen. Those barbarians had a penchant for raiding and raping, unrelentingly hostile. Patron Saint called them that when he arrived few days ago, the ruler of neighboring city.

While Lord Nohyuck and Patron Saint talked, planned and plotted things that didn't seem to come to an end, Jaemin was still doing his job. He was a slave. Young Master's personal companion, in truth, and serving Donghyuck wasn't that of a bad thing. Golden boy was goofy and evil, a fiend in the form of an angel. They could be called friends or at least you could say they enjoyed time together. Despite everything, there were boundaries Jaemin memorized as a slave and would never overstep his limits. Not that he was so happy being a slave but he didn't have much chances in life.

Breathing was one thing, living a life another. People only consumed their years inside the small rooms of a box, settling with what they had in store. Nobody wanted to turn their head and look outside, they were content with their lives. Jaemin had never been. He still wasn't yet he saw the world for it was once in the past. He saw there was no freedom outside of his cage, which was such a shame, because he always wanted to reach the sky and stroke the moon. Though they were so faraway. Perhaps, it was really the best to be content with you had. Not everyone was destined for a glorious lifetime. Some people, like him, were here to watch the fairytales come true.

"Why aren't they telling us what's happening? The soldiers aren't at the walls and father does nothing to protect the city," Donghyuck was rambling, biting on his nails. "If dothraki are coming to our city, then we should be packing our stuff and running with tail tucked between legs. I do not intend to become a barbarian's sex slave."

"I am sure Lord Lee has something planned," Jaemin said, playing with the plate on his knees. Evening sun scorched the back of his head, dancing through brown locks. Maybe he should cut his hair a little, it kept getting in his way while doing daily routines.

"And I'm sure as hell he doesn't know what he is doing. I will corner him in dinner tonight, perhaps he will share his mastermind plans."

Jaemin watched the angry expand of his neck, the way his pulse throbbed. Donghyuck was no type to get mad as he took everything for fun, but this was a serious topic. Dothraki could arrive and massacre the city they lived in, and ruins of Briar Rose would deliver a grim reminder to other folks that passed by. Thought of the stone he walked on, the ceiling on his head, the food on his hand, getting all destroyed effected him less than he'd admit. A normal human should feel anguished about losing his home and life, but slaves like him were never normal. They were another man's property and perhaps death was better than bondage.

In the dinner table, Jaemin was standing by the wall to serve his master, while the family plus Patron Saint consumed their food. He could see the way Donghyuck stomped his foot and clicked his fingers on table, glaring at his father. The man munched on chicken as if there was no tomorrow, purposely avoiding his son's piercing glare because even Patron Saint had noticed. Jaemin sighed quietly before Young Master began talking, and wanted this day to end already.

"So, father, how is it going?"

"Good, good, my son. How are you doing?"

Donghyuck grinded his teeth. In a low tone, he hissed, and Patron Saint suppressed a smile. He winked at Jaemin upon seeing his face, raking him up and down with a leering gaze. All these slavers were perverts, but since he was Donghyuck's property, he'd never been to anyone's bed. Thankfully.

"You know what I'm talking about, dad. What are we going to do about dothraki?"

Lord Nohyuck sighed, caressing his forehead, while looking at his son with a pointed glare. He was a disgusting man and everybody knew this. If he was so relaxed about a possible barbarian attack, then he surely knew a way out. Probably offered by the very man that cleared his throat to ease the tension between father and son. "I think it is time to tell him, Nohyuck. It includes your son as well."

Jaemin arched a brow and a weird feeling pooled in his stomach. He wished it wasn't what came to his mind, the reason of recklessness about dothraki. When Lord Lee did not talk, Patron Saint shot him a look and turned to Donghyuck. 

"Dothraki might be barbarians, but their friendship comes cheap if you know what to offer. This dothraki Khal we are dealing with is named Jeno, leading the largest khalasar of Great Grass Sea. I have reached out to him and without a doubt, we found a middle ground." His smile was disturbing at this point. Jaemin knew what was coming, because he heard about the stories too. If you gave Khals something or someone worthy of their wealth, they granted the safety of your home. "Apparently Khal Jeno has been searching for the most beautiful maid to make his Khaleesi. This is not granted yet, that if Khal Jeno will like and take you as his maid. Hopefully, he will, and Briar Rose will be both saved and secured by many dothraki warriors."

Donghyuck's respond was harsh. He punched the table and yelled, storming to his feet like a lethal monster. Mad veins on his forehead popped scarily, and his blond hair seemed to stick out with anger. "I will not marry a barbarian, do you hear me? I will not abandon my home and become a brute's groom! How can you even give me away?"

"Please silence, kid. It is for the good of city and people," Patron Saint spoke but Donghyuck hissed at him like a feral feline. The man wasn't bothered, not even a little.

"It's not clear yet, Haechan," Lord Lee said, rubbing at his face. "But you have to do it if he likes you. If you don't, he'll burn down everything on his path."

"That's not my problem! Fuck this city and people!" Donghyuck tried to leave but Patron Saint grabbed his wrist, holding hard enough to bruise. Jaemin's instincts kicked in and he took a step forward, though the man's cruel eyes insulted him to stay on place. Who was he? All he was allowed to do was doing as his masters commanded, and Lord Lee did not seem to care for well-being of his son anyways. Swallowing roughly, humiliated to his cores, he pulled back.

"If Khal Jeno wants to marry you, then you will obey!" Lord Lee threatened. "There isn't anything else to discuss. Go back to your chambers and wait until the khalasar arrives."

Donghyuck stormed out of the hall, and Jaemin followed him, though Young Master locked himself and didn't take anyone inside. Poor boy. Marrying a dothraki warlord must be the scariest thing ever, even worse than serving predators that threatened to rape and torture him anywhere. But if Donghyuck would become his maid, then whole city would be safe and despite pitying himself, he didn't wish the death of rest of slaves in city. Perhaps he would go with his master if Lord Lee freed him from the shackles of castle, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be amongst brutes.

He dozed off thinking about horselords and woke up to one of the slaves kicking his bed. It was cleaning time. Rolling out of the bed, dressing into loose tunics, grabbing a broom and getting to work: everyday routine. They cleaned and washed the slave floor by themselves, and Head Slave Qotho controlled it afterwards. If he didn't like what he saw, the lash he carried everywhere would snap on flesh, evoking fear within other slaves. Jaemin was not excluded from this, either, and had a few scars from whipping across his chest and back. He remembered how he was not even allowed to rest next day, and Donghyuck didn't notice his painful whimpers while talking about a guy he fucked.

Young Master did not exit his chambers, and Jaemin decided to hang out with other slaves. Their only topic was about dothraki and the possible marriage, pushing servants to corner him since he was Young Master's companion. He didn't have anything more to add, due to Donghyuck locking himself away, and was concerned about blond's situation. _Die or marry a barbarian_. The options were pretty hard to choose and establish but it wasn't up to Donghyuck's decision at this point. Jaemin watched Lord Lee and Patron Saint wander around, discreetly speaking, sending letters and receiving more. They were controlling the fate of entire city.

Donghyuck only came out of his chambers next day, and he was dishevelled. Jaemin helped him dress and make his hair, disgruntled by how silent and calm Young Master was. His fire never burned too low. Was he planning something or had he just surrendered to his destiny? Later, he learned it was the latter, as Donghyuck said in dinner table again that he would accept the marriage. Needless to say, both men were happy yet it all felt so fake. They were basically selling the boy. 

"Do you really want this marriage?" Jaemin asked him, while Young Master was watching out the window. His golden eyes were dull and pensive.

"Of fucking course I don't," he cursed, squeezing his fists. "But I have no other choice."

Jaemin blinked, looking down at his hands. They were ugly, calloused and a few knuckles broken. "Perhaps it won't be so bad."

He heard Donghyuck click his tongue and squirm around distastefully. "How can you understand such a burden? I wish I was a normal person like you."

Jaemin looked at him quietly as he watched outside, and wondered how many seconds he'd endure before breaking down if he got to live his life. Spoiled brat had no idea of real life struggles and maybe this wedding would be a good awakening for him. Next few days, there was rush within the castle and Qotho was harsher than before. They worked day and night to make castle look better, carrying stuff here and there, despite Patron Saint claiming Khal Jeno would not even get inside.

"He shall take his maid and ride away."

Donghyuck had shivered after this and Jaemin gave him warm wine to unravel, he definitely needed it. The day khalasar was seen outside city walls, the folk was full of fear and hassle, rushing to hide in basements. To greet Khal Jeno and his bloodriders, dothraki warriors that pledged to protect Khal, he was told to wash and look decent. They gave him a white attire but before he could take a bath, Qotho cut his hair with a blunt knife. Jaemin tried to give his hair a nicer style as fearsome hollers of barbarians filled the city, bouncing from walls to walls, vibrating in his ears. He silently stared into his eyes in mirror, unshaken by current happenings, because for once it was Donghyuck who had to taste the short end of stick.

"Jaemin! Go to your spot!" Qotho spewed, snapping the whip, and how much Jaemin wished to shove it up his ass. 

Donghyuck had gone ghostly pale when he entered his room, scared by the sounds of terror, the dothraki that came to take him. He didn't want this, yet had to do it, or else everybody would die starting with him. Jaemin waited until Young Master shook his head and stood up, smoothening a hand over his gown, walking back and forth in the room. "Perhaps if I escape right now, they can never find me."

"That would be putting the entire city on death penalty."

Donghyuck grinded his teeth, waving his hands like a madman. "Do I look like I give a fuck? I don't want to be his maid. Why do I have to wed an uncultured brute that is residing deep in vast desert?"

Jaemin watched him freak out for a while, and it slowly came to an end as the sounds approached. They heard footsteps echoing in the halls, Lord Lee personally came himself to take his son downstairs. He followed them to the front yard that faced the city, where dothraki horses forged the streets. He never saw the city so empty before, windows covered, curtains pulled, doors locked. It was the first time they genuinely came across to a destructive menace. The Khal and his bloodriders rode like arrows, flowing in air effortlessly graceful, dreadful and deadly. He saw Young Master tremble again, lanky and lean in his see-through gown, as the horses finally stopped by the low stairs.

Jaemin was the only one who didn't jerk when dothraki warriors looked towards the yard, complexions tanned and copper from being under the sun all the time. They were huge men, boys to be honest, but had grown into their features. The boy on top of the black stallion was unmistakably the Khal, hair short and raven. They were all bare chested, adorned with traditional dothraki tattoos and expanded with strong muscle. Jaemin sighed, and Lord Lee pushed Donghyuck forward, to serve himself to Khal Jeno. It sounded both wrong and weird because the chieftain was only a little older than them, yet had a great title to carry.

Patron Saint walked forward and talked to Khal Jeno, who didn't look towards the Young Master despite being promised to him. When Donghyuck was forced to walk with a hand poking his back, he was stumbling, yet looked ethereal with sunlight gracing his beauty. If Khal Jeno was searching for the most beautiful maid, he had him right there. Though he was nowhere being virgin, quite a playboy that slept around. How could they know, anyways. Few more steps and he was under the gaze of Khal, his bloodriders already scanning blond boy. Then Donghyuck stilled, folded in half and threw up all over the floor.

Jaemin rushed to his side, grabbing his master and holding him carefully. He'd lost consciousness from all the fear he had to bear. 

"He is passed out! Call a physician!" He yelled, spinning his head crazily, then his eyes met a pair of dark eyes seeping through him. Would Khal Jeno get mad and butcher all of them now?

"Step aside, filth," he heard Qotho talk, taking the master from his arms. They carried Donghyuck inside, only the guards, while Lord Lee was trying to explain the situation to Khal Jeno. He looked so pathetic, and Jaemin wondered how tiny he must have looked from barbarian's sight. How easy it'd have been to crush him, but the chieftain was not focused on the slaver. He was looking at Jaemin, into his soul, with those lifeless black pits of him. His eyes reminded the ancient dragons, he sure was dangerous like one. From an early age, Khal Jeno had been an extraordinarily gifted warrior even among the fierce Dothraki, never defeated in battle. Jaemin did not want to look at his face more, running inside the castle, squeezing into Young Master's room.

The healer prepared an incense for him and told Jaemin to wash his face with wet towel. He crouched by the bed, staring at the disgruntled face of beauty, beads of sweat rolling down his neck. He cleaned him tentatively, brushing blond strands back, but his mind lingered on the man that still kill them. Undoubtedly he was terrifying, rougher than all men Jaemin encountered, but perhaps not worse. If he witnessed Donghyuck's fear and saw how he wasn't wanted, he could leave with his bloodriders and leave Briar Rose alone. He secretly hoped it'd be the case.

Dothraki had left already, and Jaemin wondered what would be Khal Jeno's respond. A few slaves remained and entered the castle, scrawny youth girls and boys. They didn't seem to have wounds or scars and it pushed him to wonder maybe dothraki didn't treat slaves so bad. But bondage was bondage, there was no better or worse and a way out for him. Young Master woke up few hours later, when the sun was setting with angry red slash in the horizon. It was only then Patron Saint came in, and change in his eyes was noticeable. Something had happened. Jaemin tensed up when he avoided Donghyuck and looked at him, walking on his body like a predator yet Jaemin didn't step back. He wasn't cowered by anyone.

A moment of silence with the man scanning his face, then he spoke. Jaemin wished he didn't. "Khal Jeno wishes you. You are going to be his Khaleesi."

Jaemin blinked his eyes, looking around weirdly, seeing others watch with disbelief. Why would a Khal want a slave like him? When they were not marrying a dothraki like themselves, everybody knew they chose their maids from royal families of foreigners. He was just a slave. Patron Saint saw the questioning look on his face, and grumbled to himself, quite distasteful about everything.

"He was searching for the most beautiful maid in the continent and thinks you are the one. Come with me."

"But-"

He shot him a look. "Did you listen to my words, kid? You will marry Khal Jeno, you will be his groom and Khaleesi of khalasar. It isn't hard to understand unless you lack serious amount of braincells."

Jaemin swallowed, words sinking in. Khal Jeno wanted him, and he was to become his maid. How things even took such a turn would remain a mystery, as he was dragged out of the room without even having the chance talk to Young Master. Would he be mad that a slave was chosen over him? Probably, despite hating the idea of marrying a brute, he had superiority complex. Other slaves would mock him, too, Jaemin heard firsthand how bad they ridiculed blond boy. For being slutty, fucking men nonchalantly, and now being rejected for a slave, his companion.

Patron Saint was apparently a friend of Khal Jeno and responsible of bringing his maid to him for the wedding day. It made Jaemin realize the reality of moment and all the voices in the world silenced for him. What was happening? He was becoming a Khal's maid, dragged out of the castle he spent his all life, but now it was all staying behind. How did things even come to this point? Khal Jeno only saw him for a few minutes, not long enough to decide he was fit to be his Khaleesi. 

"I don't want to be his Khaleesi," he murmured, trying to save his wrist but Patron Saint didn't nudge. Guards opened the door of carriage and the man faced him with an ugly gaze, leering into his soul.

"Nobody asked for your permission, slave. There is no bigger gift for you than marrying the strongest Khal of Dothraki Sea." He squeezed his wrist tight enough to bruise, but Jaemin had endured worse pains. He didn't even wince. "From now on, you are his boy. If you fail to satisfy him, he'll lay your corpse in Red Waste."

In the trip to Patron Saint's city, where Jaemin would be residing in Khal Jeno's manse until the wedding day, the man told him some things about his soon-to-be husband and khalasar. He had to respect bloodriders and widows same way they would be respecting him. He had to accept their presents and give them to his husband later, as his own gift to Khal Jeno. The bedding that followed their wedding would happen in open field, which cut off his breath, because he didn't want this. Upon noticing his uneasiness, Patron Saint smirked evilly and continued his speech.

"They call the position dothraki style, where you'll be all on fours to never witness Khal's face. After he is done with you, perhaps his bloodriders may have their way with you, it is a known tradition to share Khaleesi with bloodriders. Only thing those nomads doesn't share is their horses, the sign of dignity and strength."

Jaemin swallowed roughly, thinking about Khal's bloodriders. One of them had brown hair and lanky structure, handsome yet aloof. The other was really tall and muscular, but seemed a little sweeter than other guy. He couldn't remember the last one but he seemed young, with dark hair and tall body. Would Jeno share him with them? He didn't want any of them, they couldn't touch him. Grinding his teeth, he looked out the window, the glistening ocean and setting sun. It was the fate of slaves like him, being dragged here and there, given under another master to serve but this time it was different. He was going to be the maid of a Dothraki khalasar.

"Jeno gained his title when he was too young, along with a ferocious, yet undisciplined, fighting style, such as that of a wild beast. Lately, combined with his expertise in swordplay and pugilistic, as well as his speed and strength, he is almost unmatched in combat alone. With such unusual level of ferocity and fighting prowess, dothraki couldn't have found a better leader for themselves."

Jaemin shot him a look. Was he the only one who was scared by such beasts? While fiddling with his fingers, thinking about a few possessions he left behind, he noticed they arrived to massive, high walled city. There were many square brick towers and walled estates, to which they were heading to. Khal Jeno's manse sat besides the Bay, a nine-towered residence guarded by Unsullied. Jaemin had lived all his life in a world that was too big for him, and this manse wouldn't be different. There was a marble pool with a statue of a naked boy in garden, lithe and handsome. The pool was surrounded by six cherry trees that swayed with ocean breeze and there were extensive gardens behind the manse.

Dothraki slaves he saw in Briar Rose were waiting when the door of carriage was open, and Jaemin looked at all of them intently. They had bowed with respect but it was probably directed to Patron Saint that forced him to get off. Jaemin again shot him a bad look, wanting to bury the man six feet under. It was better off if he hadn't intruded and dothraki razed the entire city, at least his bondage would end.

"These are Soojin, Chenle, Jisung and Yuqi. Khal Jeno appointed them to be your servants," Patron Saint stated. "The wedding will happen in a week. Until then, you are to stay here and get ready for the union."

The manse was scented with spices, pinchfire, lemon, and cinnamon. A colored glass mosaic in the entry hall displayed the doom that happened years ago. Jaemin walked the halls with Patron Saint, eyeing the rare servants around, all slaves like him. He touched the inner flesh of his wrist, where Lord Lee's slaver mark was imprinted, a grim reminder that he'd been a slave all his life. Now he was going to be the sex slave of a brute chieftain. They gave him a big room with ocean view but Jaemin couldn't care less. His mind was pounding, reeling, and a little sleep was required.

"I want to sleep," he murmured and Patron Saint snarled.

"You should take a bath and change your outfit, then attend the feast downstairs-"

"If he wants to sleep, then he will," curly haired girl talked, chin high. "Khal Jeno ordered his maid to do as he wishes while in the manse."

If the man's eye twitched slightly, slave girl didn't care and waited until he left, casting one last glance to Jaemin. Other slaves breathed out and scowled after the man, cursing in native language, sounding rude and angry.

"You know the common tongue," Jaemin said, turning towards the bed. Silk sheets, puffy pillows, sweet incenses. It was even better than Young Master's chambers. Yet he felt too filthy put a limb on this clean, tidy bed of flowers, perhaps a bath wasn't a bad idea.

"We are no illiterates, Khaleesi," curly haired girl said, smiling at him. "My name is Yuqi, this is Soojin," red haired girl waved at him. "and these are Chenle and Jisung. We are honoured to be serving next Khaleesi of khalasar."

Jaemin blinked. "I'm no Khaleesi yet. You can call me by my name."

Chenle clicked his tongue, kneeling in front of him and taking off his shoes. Jaemin tried to stop him, because what was he doing? He could do it himself. "Please let us, Khaleesi. We are your servants," he said with a sweet voice.

"But-"

"Don't be so shy, you'll get used to everybody obeying you soon enough," Soojin said, the tactless of the four. Yuqi shot her a look, then turned back to him with a considerate smile.

"You should just sleep and leave the rest to us. Do you want anything?"

Jaemin looked at his shoes on floor, then his bare feet, then back to dothraki slaves. Shaking his head and slowly tucking under sheets, he watched them leave quietly. Sunset flashed on his skin like hues of hell, chaining him in yet another bondage life, burning his eyes as he kept staring out the windows. When would this misery end? All he wanted was serenity, nothing much, nothing less. All he wanted was never waking up when he closed his eyes, because afterlife must be better than this enclave of slavery and suffering. Living a life that wasn't meant for him, even stealing Donghyuck's right to marry the Khal.

When he woke up, Jisung was folding a few garments on the sofa. He smiled at him and showcased a few attires, to ask which one he'd be wearing for the dinner. Jaemin just stared. The fabric looked quite expensive and scarce, and he barely changed his outfit in the castle. He never had more than a few pieces of tunics and slacks, no reason for a slave to possess more. They were always doomed to deal with the less, while Young Master would be burning the dresses he disliked.

"There is honey duck and orange snap peppers in the feast," Jisung continued, choosing an attire for him. "You can take a bath after dinner, if you wish. Or I can prepare right now."

Jaemin shook his head awkwardly, straightening up and rubbing his eyes. He looked at the decent tunic and trousers, roaming a hand across the fabric, feeling how soft and exquisite it was. He never saw such expensive garment his entire life, not even in Young Master's crowded closet of unwanted clothes and jewelry. Why was he being treated like this? It's only his body that Khal Jeno wanted, but why did he need to marry him, a slave for that? There was something else he didn't know about and it annoyed him, the obscurity was uneasy.

"Do you know Khal Jeno?" He asked the boy, taking off his gown and changing into slacks. Since he'd been living in a crowded slave floor, he was never ashamed of being naked even in front of strangers. Dothraki boy didn't even spare him a glance, probably to give him privacy. Quite thoughtful. Didn't sound like how dothraki were said to be.

"Of course we do. He saved me and Chenle from a brothel and added us to his list of personal servants. We owe him plenty for saving us from rape."

Jaemin halted. "Aren't you dothraki?"

Boy shook his head. "A dothraki cannot be a slave, but we like to think of ourselves like one. In the end, khalasar is our home."

Jaemin put on the tunic, tying the laces of collar. "Don't they treat slaves bad?"

Jisung sighed. "Everywhere in the world slaves are treated bad, that's why we're called slaves, to be crushed easily. But since we are Khal's property, nobody really harms us." He looked over Jaemin, smiling to himself as if he liked the sight. "Anyone who dares touching anything that belongs to Khal will only get the wrath of warlord. Without his permission, the sun doesn't rise, the rain doesn't fall and his horselords can't even take a step forward."

Jaemin scowled. It sounded like being a god on the surface of earth, perhaps he was, since he heard a few stories about Great Stallion personally choosing Khals to continue the great bloodline. It wasn't from fathers to son, when the time came and Khal no longer could mount his horse, a new star would rise in the horizon. Just like how Jeno beat men in open field and took their khalasar, somebody would do the same to him, but it still had time. He was still young and agile, quite vigorous and just recently marrying. Jaemin sighed, standing up to stretch his limbs, then they exited the room for dinner. Patron Saint was settled on table, smiling upon seeing him. Yuqi who'd been waiting in a corner gestured the head of table, to which he hesitated, because it was the place of patrons. 

"Please Khaleesi, sit on your chair," Yuqi said, seeing through him. Jaemin walked up and stared down at the chair, then flopped down. It felt so weird, so strange, to sit ahead of a man like Patron Saint, who seemed annoyed by occurrence. Men like him could not endure being overpowered.

The honey duck tasted amazing, and the wine was just as delicious. He told dothraki servants to attend but the look Patron Saint sent him was ridiculous. He said more things about wedding and what would happen afterwards. Khal Jeno would take him to Vaes Dothrak, sacred city of barbarians, where he owned a great palace. Though the path to Vaes Dothrak lasted long, and thought of becoming wretched in the middle of vacant desert made him sigh. He had no idea how the week passed, with dothraki servants that always hanged out with him and they could be called friends at the end of week. 

Yuqi was the most diligent of them, a beautiful, young girl. She brushed his hair and silenced others when he was uncomfortable about something. Soojin was a fiery, snarky one, always talking about dothraki men and their huge cocks. A highborn Lady had gifted both of them to Khal Jeno few years ago. Chenle was noisy but thoughtful, his eyes went crescents everytime he smiled wide. He was a really cute boy and apparently had many men wanting to marry him in khalasar, and Jisung was equally amazing. Perhaps he was the one Jaemin grew closest to, and hoped they would stay together after wedding.

"You will be Khaleesi, of course we will remain your servants," Yuqi said, when he shared his thoughts. So many trunks and tailors were coming, serving him dresses and jewelry yet he had no idea what to do with them. Soojin stated he had to choose a wedding and bedding dress, and Jaemin chewed inside of his mouth. He couldn't escape this marriage, could he? While he drowned in a whirlpool of distress, Jisung crouched in front of him with sympathetic eyes.

"Oh, Khaleesi. Are you scared?"

Yuqi sent off the tailors for more privacy and Jaemin thought maybe he could talk to them, share his feelings because there was nobody else. Patron Saint was cornering him and had a penchant for scaring him away, so Jaemin tried to stay away from him as much as possible. Until wedding, he was obligated to watch over him, appointed by Khal Jeno. His husband. He gulped.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered, squeezing his knees. "I didn't expect to be chosen, didn't even think about it. Young Master should have been his maid."

"Khal Jeno was searching for the most beautiful maid all around the world, determined to consummate marriage immediately," Soojin began, and Jaemin found it uncomfortable and frightening. Would Khal Jeno claim his maidenhead in open field, right after the ceremony? 

"He's already afraid, don't say such things," Chenle said. "This is something we cannot help you about. Do not mistake Khal Jeno for any other man you've encountered. The Dothraki are fierce warriors, skilled in battle, unrelenting in combat and known for savagery. Jeno is a harsh and unforgiving Khal, he has to be, to lead a khalasar of fifty thousand horselords."

"You aren't quite helping," Jisung punched his shoulder, looking at Jaemin with thin eyes. "I'm sure everything will be okay, Khaleesi, if you give it time. There is no escape from this."

The night before wedding, his dresses had been chosen and redesigned, and whole manse was alight with sounds. Dothraki weddings without at least three deaths were considered a failure, punctuated with several deadly fights and couples having intercourse in the open. Since it was Khal's wedding, it was expected to be the most deaths out of all. Even the idea of witnessing people die and fuck at his own wedding day was enough to make Jaemin black out. Could he really keep up with these people? He didn't want to. Perhaps everything used to smaller when he was in the castle, serving his masters, not really filling a space on earth. He had been a ghost, feeding from the leftovers of highborns, living the remnants of their lives. Being a phantom was better than being the main source of entertainment and disclosure.

"Will Jeno come to take me?" He asked the wedding morning. His friends woke up at the crack of dawn and forced him to sit through a detailed bath, then took him back to chambers. He saw Yuqi shake her head as Soojin and Jisung tied the laces of his gown, feeling too bare, too open. 

"You shall meet him in the wedding ceremony. It will begin with your arrival."

"How will I go there? I possess no horse," he said, just talking bullshit because there was too much fear inside his heart. He felt like an unlucky flower that was doomed to never see the face of sun on his leaves again. Like cruel winter that covered rusty rooms of his chest, leaving him to shiver in the middle of a desert.

"Patron Saint will take you here by carriage, then Khal Jeno has a gift for you," Chenle explained, trying a few necklaces on himself. "Have you seen Khal's stallion, by the way? Strongest horse fit for the strongest khal."

Jaemin remembered the black beast but gave it little care that moment. "What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one as it is not a Dothraki custom to give individual names to animals. Would you like to wear it, Khaleesi?" He showed a pretty silver necklace and Jaemin shrugged, eager to pull more answers out of them.

"Where will we go after wedding, then? Are you always travelling around? I heard Jeno has a palace in Vaes Dothrak."

They all laughed at his rush and Soojin brushed his short hair, styling back to expose his face more. _Everybody should see how beautiful you are._ Jaemin didn't think he had such a face to deserve compliments, though, he looked quite weary and bored all the time. Yuqi patted his head, getting an earful from Soojin to not ruin his hair. She smiled down at him.

"What do you wonder, Khaleesi? You don't have to fear us, we are your servants."

Jaemin sighed. It felt wrong, he wasn't a master, he was a slave like them. Trying to make a Khaleesi of him simply wouldn't work, the sense of disproportion assumed grotesque dimensions. _A slave is born slave, live a slave, and die a slave_ , and he couldn't be any exception. Only death would bring him the inner peace he desperately searched for.

"Isn't he a King? Why isn't he resting at his palace?" He asked, closing his eyes for Soojin to apply makeup. They didn't do much make up, Khal Jeno's request, and Jaemin was no stranger to other people managing his life. He was always the puppet of big men.

"A Khal does not need a chair to sit upon, beautiful. He only needs a horse," Soojin said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She was so flirty.

When he was done, Jaemin looked at himself fully, and was surprised at his appearance. A slave disguised a master, how embarrassing. After Jisung announced he was ready, Patron Saint came in with a sick smile and attempted to grab his arms but Yuqi stopped. He couldn't touch Khal's maid, would be killed if he dared. He arched a brow and leaned on her face like a predator, eyes full of arrogance. Men like him did not know to stay in their place, always acting leger and getting stomped on by a superior. The foodchain was cruel and did not spare anyone that made a mistake, which were unforgivable and unredeemable.

"Do you threaten me, little girl? Do you know who I am?"

Yuqi didn't seem impressed. "I do, milord, and you know who Khal Jeno is. His command is my duty, and he wants every men to stay away from his Khaleesi."

Patron Saint sneered. "How unwelcome of everything I have done for him. Follow me, Jaemin. Let's get you to your wedding."

The wedding took place in the traditional Dothraki fashion, with Jeno's entire khalasar gathering in a field outside the city for a day-long feast. Jaemin's heart was beating so hard, and his head was slightly reeling, finally understanding the amount of fear Young Master had beared in Briar Rose. Yet he was not a weakling, he'd endured worse treatments, and he could overcome this. When the carriage stopped and servants opened the door, first thing he saw was naked men and women, blushing pink. Dothraki style, of course. Those people had no shame and sense of morality, savages, barbarians, and with the crazy look in their eyes they sure earned the title.

While taking few steps ahead, where horselords had formed a path, his legs wobbled slightly but it couldn't take him down. How disgraceful and humiliating it was to be taken like a broodmare, played by unseen strings of masters, living the life they wrote down for him. The fate was already decided, though, he was twenty and nothing was changing. This was no change. As a slave, he was bought by another man and handed over to his special care. He tilted his head with solemn and dark eyes directly found Jaemin.

Khal Jeno was breathtaking. So young, yet so handsome, features chiseled and sharp. Just like the day they saw each other first time, his intense gaze didn't shift, focused on him as Jaemin kept walking forward. Even by scanning tight lines of his harsh beauty, it was easy to see he was voluptuous, passionate and temperamental. He had to be, to rule as a chieftain, to lead the biggest khalasar of continent. There was a big space in middle where entertainments would happen, and by the ocean, a high platform stood. For Khal and Khaleesi. Would he sit on the same spot with the chieftain? Above everybody else in khalasar?

When he stopped in front of Khal Jeno, Jaemin took a deep breath and stared into his eyes fearlessly. As if to say you cannot beat me, you have no power. After years of serving and crushing, Jaemin couldn't be hurt more, he didn't have an unscathed part in his soul. The darkness that eclipsed handsome face was dangerous, a menace on its own, yet he knew the darkness better than sunlight. Back in his childhood, growing up in Lord Lee's castle had been a trouble. Everytime he fucked up something, Qotho would have locked him in a tiny, dark closet. Sometimes he was forgotten there, thirsty, hungry and pissed all over himself in that small place.

The darkness in Khal's eyes was a different kind, harsher, more cruel, yet also beautiful. Jaemin didn't even know such a colour could be filled into a pair of orbs. He oozed danger from every pore, restrained power of his brain and muscles standing against whole world. He then reached out a hand, large and rough, tanner than Jaemin's bronze skin. Without hesitating, he held his hand, and blushed at the union of their skin. 

Without talking, Jeno pulled him towards the high perch, waiting for Jaemin to sit. He settled down carefully, looking down at the platform under his foot. It was so crowded, many tents had been built beyond the wedding area and fifty thousand Dothraki of khalasar plus other guests were wandering around. He felt dark eyes boring through his skull but didn't meet his gaze. With a hand wave, Jeno commanded the ceremony to begin, and as hours passed, Jaemin was close to fainting. Having to sit under burning sun, the noises, the scenes he had to witness, all came upon him like a doom.

The ocean was really beautiful but it looked like a mirage for a reason, perhaps because Jaemin was getting quite dizzy. The sea was too blue, too vivid that he could see the water breathe in and out. He sometimes intended to glance at Khal Jeno, who was all bare, muscles strong, skin tight in tattoos. But everytime he attempted to look longer, dothraki chieftain caught his gaze, as he'd been looking at him every ten seconds. The way he acted like as if Jaemin wasn't real, that he was just a dream that'd be gone with the wind, was interesting. Like he couldn't believe he was here beside him, but what importance did Jaemin have? He was only a slave.

Accordance with tradition, Khal Jeno's bloodriders offered him fine weapons - a whip, an arakh, and a dragonbone bow. Yukhei, Mark and Jungwoo. All three of them were handsome males, and equally scary. Knowing the procedure, Jaemin accepted the gifts and gave them to his husband. Many lords and ladies came to drop gifts, gold, jewelry on platform, calling him Khaleesi. _Khaleesi_. Was he one of Dothraki too? It didn't feel like it, as he was a mere slave, chained to die in his birdcage. He was startled when a voice cut in, looking over a middle-aged woman with pretty tattoos on her face.

"Khaleesi, please excuse my presence to spoil you."

The woman swayed to the side and bowed to Jaemin, body gestures effortlessly smooth. "Khaleesi, may this marriage bless your soul and body. May the suns dawn on you, may the flames embrace you and leave no scars. Accept these ancient encyclopedias as a sign of my congratulations."

She went away then, joining the crowd. None of them talked further, just left the gifts and walked away. Jaemin blinked, staring down at the books. He hadn't scanned other presents yet but he always loved reading, even though he barely had time for it. But before he could even grab the book on top, Khal Jeno leaned forward and lifted the encyclopedia with one hand, gently setting it down on his thighs. Jaemin was rendered speechless, but couldn't say a thank you for some reason. He focused on turning pages and read haphazardly, trying to understand what it was about. The Doom of Old Civilizations that used to live in the continent. He could spend some time reading books in Great Grass Desert to avoid everything, perhaps.

"Jaemin."

He raised his head, looking at golden orbs of Donghyuck, who had come here with Lord Lee. Out of instinct, he wished to stand up and bow but something kept him on place. Perhaps the heavy encyclopedia on his thighs. _I'm no longer their slave, I now belong to khalasar._

"Donghyuck," he said, and Young Master scowled. He was probably annoyed at the audacity but he looked fine, at least surpassed the fear and danger of being married off. It was now Jaemin's turn. "You seem alright."

"Why wouldn't I be? Did you think I'd fall sick for failing to wed an uncivilized barbarian?"

Jaemin glanced at Khal Jeno who faced forward but he surely heard everything. He knew the common tongue. Turning back to Donghyuck, he remained quiet and watched Qotho, who was behind Lord Lee, drop a huge trunk at his feet. The man's eyes were full of envy and disgust and Jaemin didn't understand the reason. Then Lord Lee cleared his throat and spoke diligently.

"You have rescued our city and people, Jaemin. Please accept the gift for our gratitude."

It was his first time ever receiving a gift from these people, both of his masters. Lord Lee who pulled him out of his mother's womb and claimed him as his property. Donghyuck who liked his face and appointed him to be personal companion, a trashcan to spill his guts and ivy. Never ever in his twenty years he had been a person in their eyes. Just a slave they could shape, morph and design. It hurt his pride right now when everybody was gawking and even Khal Jeno was scrutinizing his expression. A sound echoed at the depth of his mind and Jaemin tilted his chin with arrogance he learned from Young Master.

"Khaleesi," he said with a high voice. "You have to call me Khaleesi."

The shocked look on both of them was satisfying, especially as Qotho seemed to seethe behind but Jaemin already got what he wanted. As Lord Lee stuttered and apologized, pulling Donghyuck away, it was a weird turn of events. After turning to wedding, as uncaring and weary as he'd been since start, Jaemin tried to ignore the small triumphant smile on Khal Jeno's face. He learned what a dothraki wedding meant when a woman jumped to the middle of area and took off all her clothes, completely naked. She started dancing and dancing, until a man came and started taking her from behind. Dothraki fashion.

Jaemin was neutral as another man came and gutted the other. Then the chaos ensued. Men and women jumping on each other, making out, killing one another. The ground turned all red after at least five men died, some of them wounded yet still fighting. He looked around for a moment to study other people but they all seemed fond of such scenarios. Khal Jeno seemed to take great pleasure from how well deaths had been going, as his fists were squeezed tightly. Huge fists. His power knew no match, no doubt he'd slain everyone on his path and became the youngest chieftain to lead a great khalasar. 

"Thirty two!" Jungwoo screamed after counting the dead and dothraki went crazy with hollers. They were saying the wedding was blessed by Great Stallion. Thirty two deaths meant two people's wedding was a bliss, it was so strange.

Then Khal Jeno stood up and all the voices stopped. He looked down at Jaemin, reaching out a hand. There was no hesitance as Jaemin interlocked their fingers and chieftain liked his bravery. Walking him through the path of crowd to reach the destination, where his black horse and another silver mare stood. The mare was the most magnificent and beautiful animal he ever saw and if he dropped brute's hand to stroke the horse, nobody said a thing. Was she his horse? Looking at Khal Jeno with curious eyes, he blushed upon seeing man's intense gaze. 

"Khal's own gift for his Khaleesi," Patron Saint talked. His smile was grimy. "You shall take your first ride together."

Jaemin swallowed. Did he mean the bedding? But dothraki servants said bedding night would happen following the wedding, in the open area amongst nomads. Where would they be riding together? He stared into Khal Jeno's eyes, wondering why he was so quiet and mounted his silver mare quicky. He was not a good rider but he had experiences from a few times he accompanied Donghyuck in forest. Chieftain was lofty as he mounted his black beast, graceful and elegant despite his displayed muscles. Ride together. To where?

Grabbing mare's reins and following Khal Jeno's horse, he left the wedding behind: all the dead men to rot and their blood to dry. As they rode away from the khalasar by the shore, the sun slowly began to set. Jaemin wasn't looking at his husband, his _husband_ for real, when they stopped near a rather isolated place facing the sea. Would he take him here? Open field, under setting sun and flashing stars. No. He didn't know this man and didn't want this man. But that was the fate his masters decided on his behalf and he never had the chance to save himself.

Chieftain waited for him to get off and tied the mare so she wouldn't escape. With his heart hammering, Jaemin watched the hard lines of his arms, broad planes of his back and how upright his shoulders were. Would he hurt him so bad? He had no idea what to do, how to endure the pain until it ended. Taking a few steps towards the sun but tripping due to dizzy mind, Jaemin flopped down onto green grass. The sunset was marvellous right now, glowing in hues of rampant red, orange and pink. Amongst the cluster of colours he was a heap of embarrassment, surrending to his destiny, whatever dothraki Khal would bring him. As he always did because Jaemin was a slave to his own fate.

He felt the man walk by and face the horizon, tall, strong and youth. His elegance and power knew no match, he was unique against the whole world. How he didn't feel anything in cool breeze of ocean was a mystery but Jaemin was slowly starting to get cold despite his dress. Khal Jeno didn't even wear a tunic. Then he spun around and sat down in front of Jaemin, dark eyes watching his face without missing a second. It was weirdly intimate how he gazed at Jaemin, taking in every inch, flaw and spot of his face. His makeup must be ruined already and his lips were chapped as he forgot to drink water throughout the infamous wedding.

When it became to get uneasy, Jaemin averted his gaze and sucked in a deep breath. "What do you want from me?"

"Your eyes are purple," chieftain said at the same time and Jaemin looked at him weirdly. Yeah, his eyes were purple, a unique colour that wasn't found often. He raised a brow questioningly as the man kept watching him. Was he getting hard by watching him because that would be terrifying and perverted but he seemed alright down there.

"I will not become your whore," Jaemin stated, and something in Khal Jeno's eyes hardened. He was already too rough, why did he attempt to grow scarier? Tensing up slightly, he looked at the sky, shining stars and calm waves of ocean. It was a refreshing sight he used to watch from the castle of Briar Rose but there was nothing serene about it right now. Not under the low, attentive and ruthless gaze of this man. Black of his eyes was so rich as if the night dome was filled into his orbs, and vividness of it made everything even more intense. He felt like crushing under his stare that never shifted away.

"I want one night from you," Khal Jeno talked, voice thick, deep and his accent was average at best. Dothraki almost never used common language but chieftain seemed to improve his skills. "I will not touch you again. Just let me claim your maidenhead tonight, under the watch of Great Stallion."

Jaemin's eyes widened, arms instinctively crossing across his chest. But as he stared into dark eyes, taking notice of how serious he looked, questions popped in his mind. Why did he want to fuck him for one night? What was the importance of it? Chieftain didn't seem to say more, just waiting for his answer with a prim expression. "What is it for?" He asked, carefully watching his face as if the man was capable of showing more emotions. He probably didn't have feelings or emotions, as hard as steel, as cold as winter wind. A warrior, a murderer, a leader. Kind of a man Jaemin feared most.

When Khal Jeno didn't respond, Jaemin chewed on his bottom lip. Perhaps he could do it, and he would leave him alone for the rest of their marriage. He nodded and chieftain flexed his hands, much to Jaemin's chagrin. He was strong and big and if he intended to hurt him, he couldn't stop it. "I don't know what to do."

He reached out a hand, shifting closer to Jaemin and his fingers lingered on the strap of dress. "Yes?" He asked, and Jaemin nodded again. With skilled fingers, Khal Jeno untied the laces and watched the dress fold around his bare torso. When he stared too much, Jaemin blushed and looked down. He was scanning the scars on his disfigured torso, placed like splashes of paint here and there. A purple lavender below his heart, green leaves on his waistline. His back was worse, a canvas of raised welts and strafe marks. Did he despise how his maid looked?

Khal Jeno raised his gaze and put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him down. The grass was soft yet cold and Jaemin felt it tickle his scars. The stars moved above him, like a halo around the unyielding mass of chieftain that tugged off his dress. Being left utterly naked beneath the sky, he squeezed his fists and closed his eyes.

"Yes?" He heard Khal talk again, and opened his eyes to stare at him. He'd stripped too, and apparently the hearsay of dothraki men having huge cocks was no fake. "Turn around."

Jaemin blinked through haze, wondering if chieftain would detest him because of the constellation on his back. The story of a life passed with serving others and living according to orders. Even when he turned around and lied facedown, Khal Jeno kept asking yes or no before touching his skin. First shock of his fingers across his hole was delirious, and Jaemin shivered under him like a cold nightingale. Soon enough, there were too many digits inside of him, fucking in and out roughly. Only the stars were witnesses, seeing the way his eyes teared due to both pleasure and pain, his body jolted with harsh pounding, and the rest of night.

Khal Jeno took him from behind, Dothraki fashion. He interlocked their hands and pressed into grass while fucking into Jaemin's hole. Rough and ecstatic. His thrusts were relentless, railing him so hard, so good that he couldn't hold in his moans. His cock fit his hole perfectly, where nobody ever touched before. Jeno had carved his own way inside of him, being the first man to ever reach that part of Jaemin. The pleasure was maddening, as well as the pain that came within being a virgin. He was accustomed to pain, but it was much more tolerable than others. Definitely way better than how Qotho's lash felt.

He was completely wasted and beyond exhausted when new day began dawning, having lost track of how many times he came or chieftain filled him with his cum. But all night long, he kept asking, _do you wish to continue_ and everytime, Jaemin nodded. It'd been a way better experience than he expected and he couldn't say he felt regret, but sore of his body would remain for days. It would take time to heal down there. A rough hand softly grazed his face and Jeno woke him up, having him dressed already.

"We should return," chieftain said, hair sweaty and messy. Jaemin's own hair was dripping wet at this point and he felt so gross. Standing up and mounting his horse felt like dying, but he could stand it until meeting khalasar at the borders of Great Grass Sea. Khal Jeno was back to his silent, aloof stance but he still checked on him to see if he was doing fine. By the time it was noon, they found the horselords and were greeted with hollers. Wouldn't they take a day off, though? He was way too sore to continue.

"I want to rest," he told Khal Jeno as his bloodriders approached. Dark eyes raked him up and down carefully and gave a strict nod, ordering something to his warriors. While servants prepared a tent for him, Jisung and Yuqi came to help him get off the mare. Their eyes were sympathetic as they held his body and took him to tent while chieftain rode away with his bloodriders. Though his dark eyes lingered on him for a while.

"Oh, Khaleesi, take a sit," Jisung said, directing him towards the bed. They had only prepared the bed, nothing else was needed anyways. Just a good, sweet sleep and rest. It felt like laying over clouds when he stretched open, letting out a deep sigh. What a night it was. Jeno truly wrecked him.

"So how was it?" Soojin asked, earning a warning glare from Yuqi. She quickly corrected. "Khaleesi, forgive my tactlessness."

"It's alright. You don't need to call me that," he said and he was genuine. They were cut from same cloth, and could understand each other better than others.

"Did he hurt you much?" Chenle asked timidly, hugging Jisung's arm. Jaemin shook his head.

"He wanted one night from me and I accepted and liked it. Why do you think he only wished for a single night?"

Yuqi shrugged. "The Dothraki do things in their own time, for their own reasons. I will make warm tea for you, Khaleesi. It will ease your soreness."

He thanked her, watching others leave. Until she brought his tea, he fiddled with his fingers, mind still immersed in last night. Just for one night he became Khal's whore but it wouldn't happen again, Jeno didn't want it. Only one night. Didn't he find him beautiful enough? He wouldn't have fucked him all night otherwise, though and perhaps he was dwelling unnecessarily. Maybe chieftain only wanted the maidenhead of his Khaleesi to please Great Stallion. That was probably the case. After drinking the tea, he dozed off and woke up to his friends poking him. They had to continue the road, the entire khalasar had been waiting for him since noon and it was dinner time.

He only ate a small portion of steak and changed into thick clothes since they were to ride during night. Dothraki knew no difference between day and night, they were always eager to ride and mount. Everybody was watching him when he left the tent, walking up to his silver horse. Jeno's bloodrider Jungwoo was there to escort him next to Khal, grabbing him by waist and raising him as if holding a ragdoll. Quite annoying because Jaemin was no shorter than any of them. How could they be so strong? Through the open way of horde, they rode towards where chieftain and two bloodriders were waiting up front. Dark eyes seeped through him, checking his well-being but they didn't talk. It was a little difficult to meet his gaze after last night.

His marriage life started like that. They rode and rode, and Jaemin got to know Jeno's bloodriders well. They weren't so bad after all, especially Yukhei. He was actually smiley and goofy when he wanted to be but around Khal, he was as serious as others. His hands were huge enough to send people flying across vast landscape of Dothraki Sea. Jungwoo was really handsome like others but had a quite cunning, sly side, as his blue eyes roamed around searchingly all the time. Mark was the quietest but Yukhei assured he wasn't like this at all, snickering discreetly while brown haired male brooded thoughtfully.

"He desires to mount Lee's slutty son ever since he saw him in castle."

Jaemin blinked. He was talking about Donghyuck. Did Mark really like him? "I do not doubt your skills but Donghyuck would eat him alive," he said truthfully. Probably the last man he would open his legs for was a dothraki. 

"We already told him, he doesn't care, Khaleesi." Jungwoo joined the speech, as Jeno and Mark were ahead. Chieftain didn't talk to him unless a few demanding words, but he always watched Jaemin. Soojin said Khal asked for him day and night whenever tents were made to learn if he needed and wanted anything. 

"He really is fond of you, Khaleesi," Yuqi said one day while washing his body. It was weird to let others serve him the way he used to do all his life and most of time, he attempted to do his own work. But a pair of disapproving eyes always made him shrink and retreat. The fact he wasn't even allowed to pour water for himself was annoying, he didn't need another person for every little thing.

"We do not know each other. There's nothing to be fond of."

He couldn't see her face but he knew for a fact she was smiling wisely. "Sometimes what we've seen in someone is enough to develop feelings."

Jaemin still didn't think so because he felt nothing for Jeno, except for memories of the night of their wedding when Khal had claimed his maidenhead beneath the stars. He was soft and gentle that night, always asking for permission, making sure he was alright but his moves had been equally rough. Jaemin had been bedridden for days after their first night which didn't seem to happen again. Chieftain desired to have his claim over his body and it ended like this. Though, he still was sure that the man lusted for him. Painfully hard to ignore his intense, low gaze that followed Jaemin everywhere.

Sometimes, it was Jeno that grabbed him to set down on floor. His hands were always warm, squeezing the flesh of his waist. It was those moments that Jaemin felt something ignite between them because he didn't allow the man to mount him for nothing. He liked what Jeno offered and took it quite joyfully. But other than that, they kept their distance. As the chieftain, he sat with his people around bonfire lights and drank beer until morning. His other important riders pulled slaves into laps and fucked them in open, but Jeno never touched a maid.

One day, he visited Jaemin's tent and gave him a book about dragons and giants from ancient centuries. "Out of all the gifts in wedding, you only beamed at books," he said. Jaemin thanked him with reddening cheeks and watched him walk out, staring at strong lines of his bare back. He read all the books whenever they rested because dothraki liked to stop and enjoy the area. Not that there was much to see in the vast landscape of steppes and plains covered in low green grass. They were always on the move looking for new pasture lands and new targets for plundering, and took many people as slaves.

Sometimes Jeno and his bloodriders mounted their horses and hunted down some of the prisoners with bows. It was horrifying to witness but khalasar was as delirious as ever, screaming for their lords. Yuqi informed him that dothraki boys learned to shoot bows from horseback when they were only four years old. As a fierce and powerful Khal, Jeno excelled at it as well. Jaemin watched from a safe distance with his guards and rest of khalasar, feeling heat of sun form beads of sweat on his forehead, running under his attire. Everytime, Jeno shot the most prisoners as expected from him, and his bloodriders were more proud on his behalf. Khalasar would go crazy everytime he killed another running prisoner, and maids would be dancing to seduce the Khal. 

"You probably should be punishing them," Chenle said one time, next to his silver mare. Jaemin looked down at the faces of his friends, raising a brow. Why was it his duty to protect Jeno's dignity? _Because you are his Khaleesi._ He swallowed roughly and decided to ignore the matter, turning to watch the scene. Chieftain was riding back to khalasar, dark eyes directly looking at Jaemin as he always did whenever they hunted.

"He wants you to see how strong he is," Soojin stated once. Perhaps she was right. But killing unarmed slaves really didn't sound right to him, how they were so thirsty for blood because dothraki only believed in force.

"Why do you enjoy killing people like a total brute?" He asked Jeno that day, voice judgmental. If Chieftain stilled and looked away, he had no idea what it meant. He didn't answer his question and rode with his bloodriders, joined by Taeyong and Yuta. They were good friends of him. Horde continued the road but Jaemin could feel a new sense of distance between them as if they'd been any closer. While khalasar took a short break near a river, he jumped off to wash his hands. Crouching by the side and folding his dress, Jaemin wetted his face as well. Water was truly the only god in desert.

"Dry your face, Khaleesi," Yuqi said, reaching out a decent towel. With a thank you, he grabbed the fabric and looked around nonchalantly. Jeno and his bloodriders weren't on sight. Was he offended with Jaemin's words? He barely thought the barbarian chieftain had the heart to feel a sense of shame.

After drying his face, he heard few squeaking sounds and stared down. A giant, ugly, jade insect with four eyes stared back at him and before he could react, it jumped on him. His scream pierced through khalasar, aggravating the water as he fell back with the fear of creature. Then a dagger impaled the insect on ground and crushed it, again and again. It was Jaehyun, his personal guard appointed by Khal himself.

"Khaleesi! Are you okay?" 

His friends circled around him, but he could only watch Jaehyun throwing the dead creature aside. Doyoung, another guard of him, quickly began to dig the soil to bury it. 

"Manticores," Jaehyun said, wearing a blank expression. "They are highly aggressive and extremely venomous scorpions, Khaleesi."

"It didn't sting you, did it?" 

Jaemin blinked, looking around, seeing everybody concerned over him. He shook his head, feeling quite lucky for hearing the sounds and acting swift or else he'd have been stung by some ugly scorpion. Trouble always found him. Loud screams rose, crowd rushing aside to give way to Khal. Before black beast stopped fully, Jeno jumped off and crouched beside him. Warmth of his hand across Jaemin's face was a new sensation, sending shivers down his back. His hold was soft and tender as if younger would break under his touch.

"Are you hurt?"

Jaemin shook his head. "Jaehyun foiled it," he said. Jeno grabbed his waist and held him up, turning to look at the manticore with a spiteful expression. Then he spoke dothraki language, making Jaehyun duck his head low with shame. He was actually frightening when he talked like this, face twisted in rampant anger. There was no need to get mad over a small incident. "Jeno, it's alright," he whispered. Dark eyes bored through his. 

"We are riding away," he screamed, shoving Jaemin forward gently. Jeno waited until he mounted his silver mare, then got on top of bleak beast with all his grace. After shooting one last look at him, he rode away with his bloodriders again. Dothraki began packing up, mounting their horses and following their chieftain but Jaemin stayed behind. He turned to Yuqi, asking her what Khal said in dothraki.

"No harm will come to my Khaleesi again. It is your duty to destroy the danger before it reaches my moon and stars."

 _My moon and stars_. What did it mean? It was too romantic, too intimate for them. He thought about it whole day until a slave tried to escape and a hassle began while catching her. Jaemin screamed for them to stop when men attempted to take off her dress, intending to rape her as punishment. Dothraki all stared at him, eyes hostile and harsh. They were very cautious of foreigners and hated being commanded by one even when it was their Khaleesi. Generally a Khaleesi wasn't much respected until they earned their title. It was all about being strong, fighting for power and proving they were fit for reverence. Right now, Jaemin had no idea what to do except for staring but all he knew was that he couldn't stand seeing someone getting raped.

Then Jeno yelled in dothraki and horselords grumbled, cutting the girl's throat in a quick move. Jaemin stared at her dead body laying amongst the tall grasses of Dothraki sea to be eaten by vultures later. _The weak die, only the strong remain. I have to be strong to live._ Despite chieftain's piercing gaze, Jaemin avoided him and rode by his black beast. Days were slow and long in the desert but each day his friends promised they were getting closer to Vaes Dothrak. They said he would be presented to the dosh khaleen for acceptance, a group of Dothraki crones that ruled the sacred city. They were all former khaleesis, the maids of khals that came before.

"It is forbidden to wear a blade or shed a free man's blood within the confines of the city. The name Vaes Dothrak means City of Riders in the Dothraki language. In this place, the crones of the dosh khaleen had decreed, all Dothraki were one blood, one khalasar, one herd," Jisung told him one morning, when Jaemin was slipping on a pair of slacks for the ride. Everyday it seemed to get hotter and grew more difficult to stay upright but he couldn't give up. For dothraki, a man's importance lied on how well he rode his horse and nothing could sully his reputation. He was just trying to survive with his best.

"I heard Jeno owns a palace in Vaes Dothrak," he said, putting on his tunic. Others nodded. Yuqi climbed in bed to brush hair and tie a veil on his hair while talking sweetly, explaining him everything he lacked information about.

"We will stay in his place but rest of khalasar is free to roam around the city. When it is time to leave, they will gather together."

Jaemin looked down at his hands. Would the widows despise him for being a slave? He had a mark on his wrist, legal proof of his captivity. He knew many dothraki didn't like him due to his background because what kind of a Khal would marry a servant? Slaves were only meant to be the pleasure toys of chieftains yet Jeno did more than that and nobody could question his decisions. No man had the bravery to talk against the boy who climbed to the very top since childhood, showcasing the entire Great Grass Sea the gracious warrior he was. 

While caressing the head of his silver mare, Jeno approached him. His scent was heavy and musky and almost unbearable. Perhaps he spent the night with one of the maids that'd been trying to seduce him. Jaemin still saw them attempting to gain chieftain's attention around bonfire but he was merciless while sending them away. Why he didn't fuck anyone was a mystery but it was not his business. They stared at each other, the tension that inflamed whenever they came close steaming again. Sometimes, maybe more than Jaemin would like to admit, he dreamed of Jeno and the night they spent. The way he made sure of his consent, pinned him down, pounded into him roughly. He shivered with the thought and looked away, blush sitting high on his face, probably. Yuqi said he blushed easily.

"I want you to stay beside me in Vaes Dothrak," he said. "Dosh khaleen will not go easy on you."

Jaemin cocked a brow. "How bad can it go? I can endure a few hags bickering about a youth."

"It is not as you think." Jeno thought hard to compose his words as he always intended to speak the common tongue since Jaemin's dothraki was still a pity. His friends were teaching him a few words enough to understand khalasar but all the people around him knew his language. Jaehyun was fluent and even though Doyoung struggled, they still could communicate. "Great Stallion have seen our intercourse. Dosh khaleen will inform us about his opinions."

So the bedding was what he thought it was. Jeno strictly believed in the god of horse and wished to obey him, the only person he would ever submit. Jaemin smiled nervously and watched chieftain's eyes linger on his mouth. "It will be alright. I will not embarrass you or myself in front of entire khalasar."

Jeno gave him a nod, then put him on top of the horse as if Jaemin weighted nothing. Strength of his muscles was no joke truly. Chenle cornered him about why he was flushing furiously but Yuqi warned him to behave. He didn't want them to treat him like a Khaleesi, they were all the same and slaves of their masters. Jeno saw and liked him once and decided to marry him. He hunted down unarmed prisoners that he kidnapped from other tribes or villages. He ordered the execution of slave girl who tried to escape. Jaemin didn't need any reminder for the true face of Jeno, openly displayed on his structure and attitude. He was a Khal and he did get things his own way.

The ride to Vaes Dothrak wasn't so long. In four days, they saw the Horse Gate of dothraki's sacred city and khalasar hollered with joy. Jaemin was quietly riding next to Jeno, staring down at the city below their feet. It had broad, windswept streets paved in grass and mud. There were carved stone pavilions, manses of woven grass, wooden towers, stepped pyramids and log halls. All of the buildings were brought to the city by slaves from the lands the Dothraki conquered, as Yuqi said before. They rode through wide streets, where khalasar began separating and scattering around, until reaching a great palace with huge walls. Inside the frontyard, Jaemin saw a boy and girl dressed in decent clothes.

Without others help, he jumped off himself and smoothened his attire. Jeno gestured at him to walk, heading towards where two beautiful dothraki stood.

"Blood of my blood, welcome home," the girl said, with short blond hair and dark eyes. The boy with silver hair repeated the same then they both gawked at Jaemin. Though the boy's eyes were clearly hostile and judgmental of him. _Dothraki hates foreigners. I am a foreigner._

"Khaleesi, please come forward," the girl said. Jaemin looked at the chieftain whose deep eyes intently watched him with a sense of curiosity. As far as he knew, Khal Jeno had no present family members but perhaps they were of his kin. When he stepped next to barbarian warlord, he was able to study them better. They did get much prettier up close, such unearthly visuals that seemed to fit in a fairytale. There was no fairytale for Jaemin. His life had been a hunch he carried everywhere, his pain was engraved under his skin and never abandoned him. Even if he wanted, he could never leave it behind. 

"Renjun and Yeeun," chieftain introduced quickly. Then he spoke dothraki, and judging by their expression he gave some important information. "They are my friends and manage the palace when I'm away. Yeeun will take you to your room."

Dothraki people weren't much fond of luxury as inside of palace was big and filled with too much accessories of Khal's achievements. His friends and guards were following quietly, passing through shiny halls and entering a great room. Yeeun smiled at him and flicked at his hair to which he drew away from. He wasn't used to people raising a hand to show him affection, he didn't have any of it in Briar Rose. There'd only been misery and grief and scars left from nightmares. He wondered how Donghyuck had been doing, or Patron Saint. They probably despised him and wished to never meet again.

"You are a real beauty, Jaemin. Unique match for Jeno."

He blankly stared. "When will we see Dosh Khaleen?"

"Tonight. You will eat raw stallion heart."

He blinked dumbly. "Why is that for?"

While Jaehyun and Doyoung dropped his trunks aside, his friends scattered around while eavesdropping discreetly. Yeeun was a dothraki and they respected and feared her but she didn't seem harmful. "As a part of ritual. Great Stallion will make his final decision about you and your marriage. There are a few omens that you should be following to dodge any outcomes, though."

Eating raw stallion heart didn't leave much effect on him because he had consumed worse in Lord Lee's castle. He basically had seen every possible sight on the surface of earth: from being the Khaleesi of a fearsome dothraki nomad and having sex with him beneath the stars. "I can handle it," he said, sitting on the edge of bed. It wasn't so comfortable or soft since dothraki preferred coarse, horsehair beds yet he grew used to enjoying it as well. When he was too weathered from riding for so long, it was made out of pure cloud for him.

"After eating stallion heart," she continued. "you shall be washed in Womb of the World to get rid of blood. Khal and Khaleesi are supposed to have sex by the shore in front of Dosh Khaleen-"

Jaemin looked up abruptly. "Jeno didn't mention such a thing."

"He was trying to avoid it like the plague but it is a must for the sake of ceremony. You don't have to do it if you don't want, though. Jeno won't be forcing you for intercourse in open field." Yeeun shrugged but her eyes were sympathetic. "Your garment will be sent later. Do not eat anything until evening or you may throw up all over yourself during ceremony."

After she left, Jaemin curled into himself and got mad at Jeno for hiding something like this. But why did he get mad? Was it because he was eager to feel his thick cock again? He blushed, tucking his face in his arms. Dothraki brute was hiding such an important moment to not force him into sex but that couldn't be considered forceful when Jaemin also desired it, ever so discreetly. Letting out deep breaths and composing the thoughts that ricocheted around his mind, he wished to have some serenity in this pathetic life.

"Khal Jeno is really intrigued by you, Khaleesi," Soojin said while preparing him for the ceremony. They gave him basic brown crop top and slouchy pants with a stallion brooch pinned on his chest. And a basic gown to wear after washing in Womb of the World. He looked at himself in mirror, little sunspots on his face, length of his lashes. All the masters that had been to Lord Lee's castle praised his beauty at least once, many times since they were all perverted men. But he really never thought he had any speciality. Donghyuck had been simply gorgeous, golden skin, golden hair, as if gods themselves created him out of rich desert sand. Jaemin was dull compared to him, even the purple of his eyes was pallid and all his colours had run low with his birth.

"If you wish to satisfy him better, I will teach you how to do it."

Jaemin frowned. "I don't have such ideas," he murmured, and blushed when Soojin laughed dangerously cunning. "It is Jeno who only wanted a night and even dodged today's sex ritual."

"He is doing it for your goodness. It is so clear Khal likes you."

Perhaps liking was a big word but he knew Jeno still desired him, but there sure must be a reason he didn't seek more. Maybe he was just kinder than Jaemin speculated and he was protecting younger in his own way. He could sort it out tonight, anyways, after eating raw stallion heart and then having sex by the shore. At least the gown was long and Dothraki wouldn't see his body. Once he was done, he stood up and waited for Yeeun to take him. She looked gorgeous in a revealing attire and linked their arms, passing through halls and halls while his friends followed. Jeno was already in the pit as the Khal, having talked with Dosh Khaleen beforehand.

The stallion heart ceremony took place after the evening, in a chalk pit lit up by torches in the sacred city of Vaes Dothrak. Inside the pit was crowded. Khal Jeno was sitting on a golden chair, watching him walk to the high platform in the middle. Dosh Khaleen were splashed around the platform, next to burning torches that danced with his arrival. They were old but powerful people, maids of Khals who used to live once. Perhaps their husbands died in battles or another disease and they were all prisoned in this city witnessing the youth pass by. It truly must be a horrible fate. Jaemin climbed the platform and flopped on his knees, directly facing Jeno who was sternly serious and attentive. Yukhei flashed him an assuring smile from behind chieftain, sided with other two bloodriders.

He watched as a bloody stallion heart was brought on silver plate and put in front of him. He didn't let the smell or sight get under his skin and instead, stared at Jeno in the eye. Chieftain seemed to have trouble looking away from him even as Dosh Khaleen spoke scary dothraki, like he was gravitating towards Jaemin and purple depth of his eyes. _I am a slave to my fate, but it is those people who will consider me a failure or a mutual._ There was one thing that he noticed almost immediately after taking a bite. The heart was all muscle and his teeth felt like breaking each time he chewed a piece. He took mouthful bites. The taste threatened to gag him but from this view, he could see everyone watch with stoic expressions _. I am a slave but for once it is up me to draw my own reputation_. He wanted the respect of people, wanted them to look at him same way they did to Jeno.

He could earn something all by himself for once.

Jaemin realized he had insane control over his instincts during ceremony. His stomach roiled and heavied but he continued. When he was close to finish, he saw the flames had reached so high. Fire almost touched the ceiling and burned the sod down. He was filled with vanity. He was doing good. Khal Jeno had a small but proud smile plastered on his face, eyes dark and intense. Throughout the ceremony, he never averted his gaze from younger. After he finished, swallowing the last bite, a howling spread inside the pit. The Dothraki screamed in their language and stomped the ground. The widows howled all together, joining the hyped crowd. Jaemin's heart was pulsing in his ears, hands trembling on each side.

There was a strong, tall, unrelenting man who hovered above the world and its little humans. Jaemin looked at Jeno as the chieftain stood up, swollen with pride. Khaleesi's success was also his own. "Yes?" He asked, hands itching to touch Jaemin's hip. He nodded and Jeno grabbed his waist, holding him up with much ease. He carried him around the pit like a grand prize he just won. Delirious screams of khalasar was satisfying, first time he saw them overflow with craziness about him. Tonigh, the infamous dothraki screams were only for him.

The path to Womb of the World wasn't long but they still mounted their horses. The blood was starting to stink and Jaemin tried to shut out everything until he got to wash in the lake. It was a holy place to the Dothraki people and anyone who touched the water without permission would be mercilessly butchered. The lake was surrounded by reed when they arrived and Jeno put him down carefully. While Dosh Khaleen and other dothraki remained in a distance, Jaemin took a deep breath and walked up to lake. His top and pants were stripped on the way, stark naked in the Womb of the World like the day he was born. The lake was cool and clean, indulging him sweetly after such a barbaric ceremony. Perhaps he couldn't even consume anything for a while due to churn of his stomach.

After he was all clean, he swam back to shore where chieftain waited with his gown. He tried to focus on Jaemin's face and not his body, pupils dilating with force. Hard twist of his jawline seemed hurtful. He stopped in front of Jeno and put on the gown quickly, then bumped their chests. The look in dark eyes was confusing, almost spiteful, as if he couldn't endure this one more second. "I know the ritual. We will fulfill it no matter what."

"You shouldn't."

"I give you permission," Jaemin said calmly, watching the fire inflame black eyes. "Fuck me."

Jeno took him in his lap swiftly and Jaemin tucked into his neck to ignore the looks of khalasar. His face was burning, his whole body was on fire, but everywhere chieftain's hands touched froze. His legs were tightly laced around the lithe waist as Jeno positioned himself and thrust into Jaemin's hole in one slide. Moaning in pain, he hugged his neck tighter, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Chieftain's cock was huge and carved its way inside of Jaemin, fucking in and out so good, so ecstatic. He was rough and cruel while fucking into him and it was an amazing feeling. Weeks after the wedding, they were beneath the stars again and reclaiming each other in front of khalasar.

"My moon and stars," Jeno breathed out, pressing a kiss to Jaemin's shoulder and came all over his ass. The relish was maddeding, giving him shocks of lewd tremors. Admitting he liked it way too much could be embarrassing but the brute already witnessed how much he enjoyed it. Intensity of his eyes was crushingly heavy.

"You should carry me to my mare," Jaemin said and Jeno didn't even need another word to start walking. His friends were all smirking at him and he blushed harder, gripping broad shoulders tightly. Chieftain didn't stop watching him until all the way back to palace and even escorted Jaemin to his room. He seemed enraptured as if he was put under a smell, dark eyes boring through his in front of the door. Unsure of what to say, younger went for the easier option. "Good nights."

"There will be a feast tomorrow," Jeno spoke in his thick accent. "I wish to see you too."

Jaemin nodded. "I will be here."

If his friends got a little too carried away and bounced around about the ceremony, he ignored them and tucked under sheets. Despite sticky feeling of Khal's seed covering his ass, he had no strength in his bones to stand up and wash himself. Next day, he woke up to a blustery morning. Jisung was closing the windows and locking the door of terrace, slate sky already ruining his mood. Yuqi said often there would be storms but dothraki was trained to stand against natural catastrophes. The earth was their friend and the wind was ally. As long as Great Stallion protected his nomads, not even a tent would fly off. Well-being of horses was more than humans that were weak enough to die in anywhere other than battlefield.

"We do not mourn for the dead," she said, dipping a hand in water to check its warmth. "Dothraki only mourn for the horse and Khals. Power is all they respect."

"You gained their respect yesterday," Soojin said, dropping his towel and massaging his shoulders. Chenle squeezed in a corner and his eyes beamed while biting on his bottom lip. Something shameless was coming.

"How big is his cock, Khaleesi?"

They all gagged except for Jaemin who felt the sensation of chieftain's cock inside his hole again. He'd seen it with bare eyes once their bedding night. "It's so big your little cock would fall off in shame."

Now it was their time to laugh except Chenle who whined and pouted. Jaemin took a warm bath watching outside, going lax as raindrops began hitting the window. It was cold but had a mild side, as his friends laughed and chatted around. He stared at the mark on his wrist and wished to scrub it off but once a slave, always a slave. He still was a man's property, a barbarian brute at that. After the bath, he changed into cotton tunic and slacks and went to the feast. Dothraki were very loud people and even during meals, they loved fucking and fighting over tables. They hollered at his arrival, a sign of their reverence and Jaemin smiled a little.

It was a first, being liked for who he was.

Jeno, his bloodriders, Yeeun and Renjun were sitting at the head table on floor. Chieftain patted the empty side next to him and poured wine for Jaemin, a pleasing look invading his usually rough, handsome face. Everybody seemed quite happy today. Perhaps Mark was an exception because he was stabbing his steak with a knife. Did he still think of Donghyuck? Even if worlds collided and turned upside down, they were the last people to be together. Sooner or later, dothraki boy would have realized it too.

"This is for our purple eyed Khaleesi," Yeeun said, raising her goblet of wine. Others followed and clinked drinks but Jaemin just sighed. He noticed Renjun was the only one who didn't raise his drink.

"Are you pregnant? Why aren't you drinking?" Jungwoo joked and others laughed.

"If Khal's seed is strong enough to impregnate a man, I will massacre a huge village," Yukhei yelled, laughter raising again but Jaemin was not having fun. How could they joke about murdering people ever so nonchalantly? He again reminded himself these were savages who roamed around the continent, plundered towns, enslaved people and stole all their property. They were dothraki, _don't ever forget who they are._ They all silenced upon seeing his face but Jaemin only had eyes for Jeno, who watched him attentively.

"Would you butcher Briar Rose if you didn't find what you wanted?" He asked and chieftain tightened his jaw. He hated being questioned. Giving a strict, cruel nod, he drank up his wine roughly as if he'd been thirsty for ages. "Why would you do that?"

The table was quiet. Yukhei and Jungwoo exchanged a look, Mark looked up at him, Yeeun chewed on her bottom lip and Renjun scowled but there was nothing on Jeno's face. Just a sweep of annoyance. Jaemin was overstepping on purpose, to see how he would react, what he would do to him. Perhaps the hand with the blood of hundreds would strike his flesh this time and younger was sure his rough hand would hurt worse than needly lashes of Qotho.

"I think it is a question you can answer easily. Don't you know why you're hurting innocents?"

Dark eyes looked at him, then without a word Jeno stood up and left the hall. His bloodriders were quick to follow. Their sudden departure caused a moment of silence inside but Jaemin was already deaf to other sounds. Chieftain chose to go outside rather than confronting him. Either he had no shame in whatever he was doing or didn't want to snap at his husband in front of khalasar. A Khal discussing with his maid over his tendencies would be sullied for lacking the ability to have control. Jaemin shook his head, picking at the food on his plate.

"Another ignorant foreigner that keeps mocking our culture," Renjun began talking curtly, his eyes spiting fire. "You have no right to intrude our business, you are no dothraki, you are just a slave. Jeno should set your corpse aside to rot in Grass Sea."

"Injunie, don't," Yeeun warned him softly. "Jaemin is yet to understand the traditions of our tribe."

"It's been weeks yet this stupid slave still cannot comprehend the fact that dothraki does as they wish." Renjun narrowed his smart eyes. "Only reason Jeno is keeping you is because of that stupid prophecy or else you would be still washing the feet of your masters in that shitty castle. Learn your place and never dare questioning our morals again."

Jaemin blinked, wondering about what prophecy he meant but was too slow to react. Renjun sprang to his feet, spat on him, and stormed out of the hall. Yeeun's jaw dropped at the boy's audacity but Jaemin was frozen. Slave. Ignorant. Foreigner. One of the closest friends of chieftain spat at him for real in front of rest of khalasar who all stared at him in silence. He was a nobody. He had no place amongst these people. It was never his wish to meet the savages of continent and became the Khaleesi of strongest dothraki warrior.

Poppies grew by the shore of Briar Rose, favourite flower of Young Master to pick and make a crown. Jaemin never touched those flowers because he wasn't worthy of. They symbolized the peace that would never come upon dark, rusty hearts. They symbolized the springs that never came after winters for how his heart had been stuck in cold for years and no flowers bloomed there. Renjun's spit smelled of heavy steak and wine and Jaemin wanted to throw up. He wished to smell of yellow roses and tulips and birds of paradise, flowers of freedom, but he was not even close to the garden. His chest was rumbling deep, ringing in his ears, his mind blacking out thought process. He felt like a poor soil where no flowers grew, drained of any essence of life.

A slave like him only belonged where his master was. A slave like him only had to follow his master's orders and never harm his trust. A slave like him should only and only live for his master. And his master was Jeno. The boy had been right. Who was Jaemin to talk? He was a nobody, only reason of his existence had been serving superiors. He got too comfortable amongst authorities. A slave had no life of his own. Khal Jeno took and claimed him, that's the case. All alone in his birdcage, Jaemin was buried in the beam of grey, rainy clouds.

His blurry eyes felt like he was watching everything through a shady glass. Sounds were everywhere and anywhere as he walked out of the hall, heading straight to his room. His heart was soaked in cold water and in certain parts, he felt himself decay. His friends immediately came after him. He was Jeno's slave and they were his slaves, calling them friend would be underestimating the real tragedy of their lives. But there was something tender, something human between them as Jisung cupped his face and wiped his tears. Was he crying, he didn't even notice. He had gone numb. 

"Khaleesi, please don't cry. They don't deserve your tears," Yuqi said. He kept crying, sobbing ruefully, his sight blurry. Something hurt so bad inside of him. How could he rip out his chest and tear off his heart? If he knew happiness was near, he could endure the pain but nothing was ever changing. Everything was the same as it'd always been.

"How can he treat you like this? Khal Jeno should cut off his head!" Soojin was yelling. "You are Khaleesi. He has no right to intrude your relationship."

"Renjun has always been so protective of our khalasar. He never wanted a foreigner as Khaleesi."

With a broken sob, Jaemin curled into himself on bed and cried openly. For being humiliated in front of important horselords. For being abandoned by Jeno in the middle of predators. For being called names and slapped with facts because nothing Renjun said was inaccurate _. I am an ignorant slave who should be serving new masters. I am nothing more._ You couldn't make a rabbit pose as a lion. You couldn't change what's it in the creation of a person. Everybody died the same way they were born and Jaemin was no exemption. He was in shame for surrendering to his destiny without fighting back. 

It wouldn't help, anyways. When a slave cried, rains wept but sand did not drench. It always went unnoticed like that. He was a depressed heap just out of a bleeding heart left unchecked. _How many dreams have I got to waste? How many hopes to lose? When will the night end, this eternal, dark, terrifying night? I have shed different parts of my soul every time. Now it all left my body. My body is broken and wrecked._ There was no solace and peace for someone so weak like him.

When he woke up next morning, he was dizzy and his mind reeled but there was a rush inside the room. Servants were pulling trunks outside, and he saw the stuff on table was all gone. His lips wobbled. Was Jeno kicking him out?

"Good morning, Khaleesi."

He looked at Yuqi who came out of closet, smiling at him with compassion of a mother. "What's happening?"

"We are leaving. Khal Jeno apparently learned the event of last night and punished Renjun and others who have let the scene happen."

Jaemin blinked. Why did Jeno punish his own blood for him? Standing up with weary limbs, he changed into a pair of crop top and slouchy pants for the ride. Back to lonely and isolated grasses of Dothraki Sea, way better than this palace. He avoided everyone's gaze and questions while walking outside, smiling at the sight of his beautiful silver mare. He stroked her head, kissed her hair and it was only a nonspeaker animal that injected warmth all over him. His blood had been frozen all night but it unravelled slowly, flowing with much fervor. Upon hearing loud sounds, he looked over his shoulder with a low gaze. 

Jeno was unmatchable among the crowd, neither his beauty nor posture could be ever outshined. His powerful presence pushed everybody to rush and stumble out of his sight, opening the way for the fiercest warrior of dothraki tribes. The chieftain that earned his title at such a young age. Some people promised the majesty of their reputation even by looks and Jeno proved it right. Dark and intense gaze of his attentive eyes could trample men into dust and lay waste to armies.

"Follow me," he told before mounting his own horse, angrily riding through the streets of Vaes Dothrak. Jaemin did as he was told, riding ahead of khalasar that gathered from all corners of holy city to set off. They rode out of Horse Gate and down the godsway, a broad grassy road which led to Mother of Mountains. Stolen heroes and the gods of dead peoples brooded in the darkness beyond the road, the statues dothraki plundered from raided villages. Black beast stopped near a maiden statue and Jeno stared at him, eyes blown wide. Why was he angry for? Jaemin felt the need to apologize and make up for his mistake because that's how slaves should act towards masters.

"Forgive my words from last night," he said. Jeno frowned deeper. "I embarrassed you in front of your khalasar. It won't happen again."

Chieftain shook his head. "I am no mad at you. I can't be mad at you."

Jaemin watched him, hands squeezing around the reins. "You should be. You are a Khal, this is your life."

Jeno jumped off and stood by his silver mare, a hand grabbing Jaemin's knee softly. Were his pupils dilating? Black eyes seemed full of nightsky, as deep as the pits Jaemin lost himself. "You are my Khaleesi, you are their Khaleesi. Nobody can treat you like this in your own palace."

"I am just a slave," he said sadly.

Jeno hissed as darkness clouded his face. His voice was deeper and thicker when he did that, talking with rampant anger, looking like one of those god statues at behind with how chiselled his features were. "You are no slave. You are my soul and breath and my husband. I will raze the entire city if they dare questioning you again."

Oh. This was reason of his anger, then. Dothraki superiority complex. He was mutually offended by slurs because Jaemin belonged to him. Any word against his property was declaration of war. He played with the reins and remained quiet, wanting to cry at the painting of his life that consisted of complying orders and serving masters. When Jeno grabbed his chin and tilted his head, Jaemin's heart skipped a beat for how familiar this softness was. Their bedding night under stars, the day a scorpion almost stung him and the stallion heart ceremony. Thinking about it, he'd never been anything but kind and gentle with younger. 

"A man is as important as how much he values himself. You can't expect to receive more when you don't give yourself anything," Jeno said slowly, wanting the words to sink in. Jaemin sniffled.

"Renjun said you only keep me because of a prophecy. What does it mean?"

Perhaps the way Jeno cleared his throat and looked away was his own sign of shyness. He dropped his hand onto Jaemin's knee and stared into his soul deeply. "We will talk it later, my moon and stars. But it isn't a damn soothsaying that makes me keeps you close."

 _My moon and stars_. He said it before too, twice actually, including the time he came inside of Jaemin's ass by the shore of Womb of the World. Perhaps he was unconsciously calling him that because there really was no reason to be so intimate, though he couldn't deny it stirred something in him. He blinked and Jeno followed the motion of his lashes as if his life depended on it, then sounds of khalasar rang in air. It was time to set off and roam around the Dothraki Sea again, away from Vaes Dothrak and the infamous palace. Even riding open through tall grasses was better than staying inside four walls because he spent all his life between the same stones of Lord Lee's castle. He still was a slave, bound to a fearsome warrior, insulted before his khalasar.

As Jeno mounted his horse again and bloodriders neared, dothraki Khal began riding ahead of all of them. He rode so fast, so graceful that it seemed like just a blur, a grey wind moving over the fields. When his bloodriders didn't follow and waited behind, Jaemin blinked out of trance and looked after where his chieftain had vanished like a silver arrow. In throes of confusion and embarrassment, something akin to esperance fluttered in his heart. He rode after him as his Khaleesi, promise of a mutualism that showed off khalasar only man who could match him was nobody but Jaemin. While the sun rose in the horizon, their horses riding like golden wheat in summer storm, he was beyond intrigued and wished for a small moment that life would be just as free for the rest of his years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeno is trying so hard he's so awkward showing off to Jaemin 😭😭
> 
>   
> Tell me how you like that ok 😔😔
> 
> [new cc](https://curiouscat.qa/melsjeno)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is done. I wanna say something, I changed some things about dothraki and if you know GoT, you've probably noticed. This is not inspired by Dany and drogo's relationship in no way, fuck that rapist ass he's busy burning in hell. 
> 
> I did not use fonts and I hope you can make out inner monologues. Good readings. Excuse the mistakes.

The Dothraki Sea inhabited a hundred types of grass grow on the plains, often growing thick and taller than a man's head. During springs, it was filled with dark red flowers of blood. From afar the grass really looked like a sea, as it rolled like waves in the breeze. Some rivers ran through the lands, though they were often shallow and shifted with the seasons; hence the sand was more prevalent than water. The reason water was called the god on surface was because of how scarce it was yet that was never a problem for their khalasar. Jeno sent hundreds of his warriors and carriages to find and bring water throughout the journey.

Sometimes it was way too hot in desert not even water could help. Jaemin was still yet to get used to such conditions. All the winds, bitter cold of nights, torrential heat and occasionally rains. Everyday he woke up hoping to herald the dawn of serenity but in khalasar, it was impossible. After leaving Vaes Dothrak, they continued to ride for days but if you asked Jaemin, it lasted years. Dothraki warriors didn't seem to change their mighty idea about him after the incident with Renjun. His friends even claimed they were mad at the audacity. Khal Jeno had slain many horselords for failing to protect the dignity of his Khaleesi, apparently.

Jaemin wanted no more deaths, especially on his behalf, but he long stopped accusing Jeno or his people for being the way they were. They were born, raised and taught this way. Sometimes he still called them barbarians, or hated how they treated others but thinking about it, there wasn't much difference between them and those city masters. Malice of a person didn't stem from their background, it came from the heart. Perhaps they truly were barbarians, emotionless brutes but it wasn't his business. After the talk, chieftain had grown more talkative around him, riding beside his silver horse and inviting him to bonfire nights. He still hadn't grown a spine to sit amongst dothraki, though, so he kindly turned down his offers everytime.

Jeno began asking him questions directly, rather than using his servants. _Do you study dothraki, your accent has improved, you seem to enjoy the companion of your slaves_. Jaemin detested the way he called them slaves because he was one too, imprinted right on his wrist. But it was also how he had been raised. Before, it was easy to speak against chieftain and ruin his mood. Yet as time passed and dark eyes seeped through him intensively, with much care over his well-being and health, it became so hard to be curt. Then Jaemin started answering kindly and openly, creating long dialogues from a few words. Sometimes his bloodriders had to call out for him so Jeno would stop gazing at younger and lead the khalasar.

"He is totally drowning in you," Soojin said one day while washing his back, and Jaemin sighed. He used to think Jeno was heartless but after the speech at the gates of Vaes Dothrak, chieftain seemed to open up slightly. They were just getting acquainted with each other. "A chivalrous reminder again, Khaleesi, if you need help to tame the brute in him, I may teach you how to do it." She was wrong for that because a sweet, tight hole to fuck couldn't change anything in Jeno. And what even Jaemin managed to change in his own life that he could reshape another man? 

Jaemin had chosen a samite gown to wear today after waking up soaked wet. He went to bed perspiring and woke up same way, the weather of Dothraki Sea was far too ruthless and humid to be comfortable. The deep violet fabric brought out the purple of his eyes, his friends claimed so. Cut of dress bared his entire back and he was alright with showing off his scars. It wasn't something to be ashamed of when all dothraki were proud of scars. They were heading to The Forest of Vermillion, a large area of woodland and forest. According to what Yuqi said, the dark, primordial forest was the greatest wood of the continent. Jeno and his bloodriders were settled near his own tent, laughing, chatting, cursing between each other. 

Jeno met all of them from the khalasars of dothraki warriors he'd beaten, and seeing another, powerful man crushing their leader, they had joined his khalasar willingly. Then in time, they grew close and became friends and bloodriders, the highest estate a horselord could achieve after being a Khal. Their blood was Jeno's, and Jeno's was theirs. The amount of trust was mind-blowing, how somebody could keep a man closer than his blood, but they were dothraki in the end. They were nothing like any other civilizations. Dark eyes found him across the area and intensified at the sight of him, slowly taking in his attire. Biting on his bottom lip, Jaemin turned around and told servants to bring his horse.

Jeno was right behind him when he intended to look around. 

"Good morning," he said, his voice raspy as if he just woke up. Perhaps it was just laced with lust. Jaemin nodded and wetted his lips on purpose, unconsciously blushing upon noticing how much Soojin had gotten under his skin. "There are a species of lemurs with purple eyes. I wish to show you in forest."

Jaemin arched his brows. "Do you mean I'm ugly like lemurs that they remind you of me?"

Jeno frowned like he didn't understand the sarcasm and shook his head sternly. "You are gorgeous," he said and Jaemin blinked in shock. "It's just the eyes. Purple."

Jaemin averted his gaze to escape embarrassment, heat crawling up his neck, because chieftain really called him gorgeous in front of curious eyes of horde. What was this new sensation fluttering in his heart? Like a cavalry rose in the pit of his stomach and stomped loudly, razing everything on the way. It was an annoying feeling of fire igniting and he didn't like it. After Vaes Dothrak, Jeno had been kinder, fonder and began to call him _my moon and stars_ even more. What did all of that mean? Jaemin had never felt something so intimate with a man before.

Without talking further, they mounted and set off for the Forest of Vermillion. Reaching the wood was easy but the vast forest could take roughly two weeks to cross by horse. Chieftain said there was an exotic falls the khalasar would camp for a while, mainly because he wished to hunt a hrakkar, a breed of white lion native to the Dothraki sea. The thought was as scary as hunting humans but Jaemin kept quiet and just nodded. I won't judge their culture, he would say himself at nights. I want to understand their lifestyle. Before noon, they dived into forest with large trees, with trunks as wide as city gates and leaves which gave a golden hue under sunlight, making a golden canopy above the horde. The animals all fled at the approach of the khalasar and Jaemin had no glimpse of them, just hearing scared animals run opposite direction.

"I guess we won't see the lemurs," he murmured. 

"I'll show you one," Jeno promised and fastened with his bloodriders, vanishing amongst huge leaves to make sure of path's safety. He was always responsible of protecting his khalasar and never trusted anybody else to deliver security. Always up front, leading his men bravely because there was no sword that could touch his skin. He was so strong and unyielding, his muscle force was immense and he knew how to use it. A really strong, polished and atrocious man who rose from many fierce warriors and earned his Great Khal title.

"How long is it until the falls?" He asked Jisung who'd been walking beside his mare. They didn't have horses since they were slaves but Jaemin wished to indulge them. It must be so hard walking all the time. Dark haired boy smiled up at him.

"One or two day distance. You will like the place, Khaleesi."

"Do you think Jeno can hunt a lion?"

He laughed. "He hunted worse things than a lion. Khal's strength is unmatched."

They rode until it was night and since wood was dangerous, they settled down to rest for the night. Right after the dawn, they would continue the road and reach the destination by dinner time. Jaemin watched as servants prepared a tent for him, sucking on a piece of flavoured oak since dothraki weren't quite fond of desserts like biscuits. They consumed edible plants and trees for snacks and he didn't dislike the taste of nature at all. It was sweet, even, way better than his meals in Briar Rose. He thought about the city sometimes, it'd stayed way behind by the ocean and with a marriage, he rescued the lives of residents. Jeno didn't admit it back then but he would have attacked the city. Why would he exempt a random town when he was infamous for raiding bigger places?

Dothraki were thirsty for blood and ashes and force.

He was still consuming the stick when Jeno returned with his bloodriders. There was glistening sweat all over his bare torso and he quickly commanded his bath to be prepared. A big river was slicing the wood and slaves rushed to bring water to heat on cauldron. Chenle and Yuqi ran off as the chieftain walked up to him, staring at his mouth. 

"Do you like plants?"

Jaemin nodded. "It's not bad," he confessed, pulling out the oak and grimacing at his spit. He put it back in his mouth and Jeno followed without missing a second, seemingly enchanted. Oh. Did he like Jaemin sucking on the stick? If he slightly blushed and looked away, chieftain definitely noticed, if the way he shifted closer was a sign.

"Are you still effected by what happened in Vaes Dothrak?" Jeno asked and Jaemin looked at him. He was so close and their breath mingled in cool air. "Renjun overstepped his borders and have paid for it. Nobody was happy about what he told you."

He looked around the horde, a good portion of warriors and slaves he could see. Their behavior changed after Jaemin gained their respect in the ceremony but he could never know the true feelings. Khalasar was way too crowded and he didn't even meet all of them. How many of fifty thousand people shared the same opinion with Renjun? No matter what he said and did, there would always be people who disliked him and it was something he couldn't change. He was a slave, and Khal Jeno's husband. All they could do was respecting him and talking shit behind his back.

"I told you, he wasn't wrong at all," Jaemin said, scratching at his jaw. "I had it coming."

Jeno clenched his jaw and leaned over him, dark eyes burning in flames. "No matter what you say and do, nobody has the right to criticize you. Especially when it is about us." Jeno looked away for a second, the look on his face hardening with disdain. "You are cut from different cloth. It is not easy to understand something you have never seen."

The way he seemed so considerate of Jaemin's situation and entirely grasped his struggle left him in shock. And in shame. Because a barbarian man could change perceptives but he couldn't. Illiterate, Renjun's spiteful words resounded in his head and Jaemin blinked sadly. He really was, wasn't he? After wishing Jeno patchy good nights, he entered his tent and threw himself onto thick bed. Hard coarse horsehair and warm furs of animals chieftain himself hunted. He barely could sleep that night and listened to sounds of khalasar enjoying themselves outside. Strong warriors, starting with Khal and bloodriders, didn't sleep and protected the horde.

Next dawn, they were back to riding through wood. If chieftain noticed his infestivity, he let him have privacy and didn't corner with questions. The way he was so thoughtful and tactful made Jaemin's battle even worse because Jeno was a hellflower that grew in the pit of his heart. He was like a riot to him, making every fiber of younger rebel and wage wars he was incapable of winning. Perhaps neither victory or loss meant anything because there were other things that made life special. It was sunset when they reached the falls, and Jaemin was awestruck by beauty of nature. A small town could be built here so people would be filled with serenity but it was way too dangerous to live. Still, a wonderful place with exotic sight.

He heard black beast approach and looked at Jeno with wide eyes. Chieftain seemed to take pleasure from his reaction as if it was what he'd been waiting for. "You liked it."

"Very genius of you," Jaemin murmured, smiling to himself as branches softly waved. "I think I can stay here for a lifetime."

Jeno nodded, seemingly regarding his words, and commanded khalasar to settle down before dinner. Hunters had gone to bring meat for the night, there was going to be a feast soon. Before he would dismount, chieftain set him down easily and offered a walk around the falls. His hand was hesitant while touching small of his back, still bare in lavender dress. Jaemin didn't nudge and let his hand linger, sensation of big, rough hand sending shivers across his body. It was an interesting feeling. Bloodriders were following them from a distance, Yukhei and Mark fighting over a weapon, Jungwoo silently judging them.

It was all casual, ordinary days for him. Without intending to be a part of dothraki, they had occupied his life. 

They stood by a rock beside falls and decided to sit down, listening to the refreshing sound of water. The sun caused shimmers on the surface of water as cool air washed over their face. Jaemin sighed deeply, jealous of how nonchalant, how free those water drops were. Life was easy if you had a reason to keep going forward but it was too intolerable if you just existed to fill space. A slave was always replaceable, one went and another came and the wheel continued like this. Donghyuck must have already found himself a new companion and somebody else was sleeping on his bed, eating his food and living the life he left behind.

Being too unimportant hurt so much. There was nobody to yearn and mourn for him.

"You are brooding."

Jaemin blinked out of his trance and looked at Jeno, who attentively watched his face. Stars wandered in the darkling of his eyes, like blackening moonless sky. "I was thinking about my old life."

"Did you miss it?" Jeno carefully asked, beware of saying something that'd harm him. He seemed to go lax when Jaemin shook his head, because there wasn't anything to miss. "It is good then. I wouldn't want you to miss your home."

Home? Jaemin never had a home. That cold castle with vast walls and golden door was only a prison, and his fate was a birdcage. He looked down sadly, fiddling with his fingers. "It wasn't my home. I never belonged anywhere."

"Everyone belongs somewhere. Isn't there anything you miss?"

Jaemin grimaced his face painfully and he must have looked pathetic, since chieftain leaned forward to brush his hair away. For a reason, he thought this fearsome, brute man could understand him better than everyone in the world so he opened up. He told how he never looked back, didn't miss his bed, didn't imagine going back there. He told that every morning, he would wake up to serve Young Master and every night, he stayed awake due to pitiful cries of other slaves. Lord Lee's guests had no problem with openly raping slaves and bragging about it. There was nothing for him in the castle of Briar Rose. He couldn't long for things he never tasted in the first place.

But in a way, they'd plucked him out of his garden and planted him on another one. For Jaemin, he was obligated to do as his masters commanded and it was just another day every morning. Nothing had importance for him. Nothing had a special meaning for him. Because nobody gave him the luxury. He only had one thing embedded on his mind: be a decent slave. That's all he was.

Then Jeno smiled, and it looked absurd on his face yet he was still gorgeous. His eyes shaped into moon crescents and he suddenly aged backwards, looking boyish instead of a reputable warrior whose name spread across whole continent. At first, Jaemin failed to comprehend the reason of his smile but when chieftain spoke gently, his mind clogged up. "You think you're a shadow among darkness but you are a torch of fire."

Jaemin just stared, his heart hammering loudly. It was too romantic and intimate, despite how wrong he was. He might be a bright torch but it could never match the rising sun. There were always way better maids than him, starting with Donghyuck. "You should have wed Young Master Lee. Plenty trouble would have been prevented."

"I wasn't there to marry him. I was there to find my purple eyed maid the prophecy promised."

Jaemin tensed up. It was time to talk about the prophecy, they had enough privacy and time. "Will you share it with me too?"

Jeno sighed, cracking the bones of his neck. Jaemin never noticed before but his side profile was really sharp and sculptured. High of his nose, tan of his skin, sunspots of his cheeks. "I used to be a member of a khalasar when I was a child. My father was a guard of Khaleesi and apparently knocked up one of her maids but I never got to know my mother. I never really saw my father, either. We both had different lives in the same horde." Jeno scratched at his jaw, speaking low and slow because common language wasn't his native. Yet despite his thick, average accent, he chose measured words to express himself.

"What happened then?"

Jeno raised his brows. "Father died one day while protecting Khaleesi from an assassination. We left his corpse to rot in desert, dothraki doesn't mourn for the dead. I learned how to fight when I was so little, like all dothraki boys. The khalasar was going through a swamp in the south one day and we took a camp nearside. I was doing errands, trying to find myself a place amongst big, strong men. We came across to a mage's house residing deep in swamp. It is the day my life changed."

"I thought dothraki don't believe in magic and witches," Jaemin commented. Jeno nodded.

"We don't but I did. Every word that left her mouth changed and reshaped cause of my life. I began questioning myself. Why am I living? Then I believed in mage's prophecy of a warrior rising amongst small men and leading them through darkness. I asked her, will I marry a beautiful princess? I was disappointed when she said no. All powerful Khals have beautiful wives and husbands of important regards. Why wouldn't I?"

Jaemin blushed when Jeno stared into his eyes, seeing through his thick shell. Nothing could escape those dark pits of intelligence and cruelty. "The Stallion Who Mounts the World, she promised I'd be one. The great leader who will unite all of the dothraki into a single khalasar. Dothraki used to be one centuries ago but wars and dooms scattered our people all aside. I wished to be the Great Khal, the shadow of Great Stallion on the earth. Then she continued. After you find the most beautiful maid with purple eyes, the fate will begin to unravel. To fulfill my dreams of uniting dothraki, I had to find this purple eyed boy."

Jaemin frowned. Was he only a tool for him? The absent piece of puzzle that he was dying to finish. Chieftain's darkened charcoal of his eyes noticed the look on him and he straightened up to defend himself.

"I told you, it is not a prophecy that keeps you here. It became more than that. I was searching for most beautiful, purple eyed maid. All the towns, villages, cities. Masters presented the prettiest maids but none of them had purple eyes. The mage said I can see other purple eyed maids. But your heart will know when it is the one you're looking for. She was right. I knew it was you the moment my eyes laid on you."

Jaemin knew he tinted a darker pink, probably shining red in dark wood the night had fallen upon. What did Jeno even see in him? He was just prosaic, dull and empty. "So you say you'll be the Great Khal who unites all dothraki and it has begun with my presence."

Jeno nodded. "It's not everything you're to me."

They silently sat beneath the stars, taking in each other's face, way too immersed in moment to notice their surroundings. Orphan Jeno who'd been a nobody met a witch one day and embraced his destiny boldly, travelling all over the world to largen his khalasar and find his promised purple eyed maid. All of a sudden, Jaemin felt something tickle him. A feeling. While he was unawarely continuing his life in Briar Rose, a fierce man was searching for him everywhere. While they were at different sides of world, the promise of a prophecy had bonded their fates and brought them together. It sounded like something straight out a fairytale but it was real, and Jaemin felt his heart swell.

They were both distracted when Yukhei yelled loudly. "Blood of my blood, we shall return!" 

Jeno looked at his bloodriders, gesturing them to walk ahead. Three of them followed Jeno's commands to the letter, mirroring how much they trusted in him. Chieftain had chosen them by himself and they were to ride into Nightlands together. Jungwoo was undeniably the most brilliant of bloodriders but Mark was also quite bright and despite being goofy, Yukhei also had his moments. Those fearsome and vicious warriors could detect menace and sense whether people were friends or foes. Their duty was protecting their Khal no matter what, they had pledged for it. When taking over a khalasar, Jeno would kill khals and bloodriders all at once because they wouldn't bend. Other warriors would follow him no matter what.

Jeno turned to him, eyes intense yet tender. "I'm glad it's been you. You were so beautiful when we met. Fearless of barbarians, rushing to help your friend, eyes full of fire and life."

Jaemin blinked in surprise because of how different Jeno described him. Fire and life were mere things he never had in him all his life. If he had an ounce of fire sparking in, Jaemin would have broken his shackles and rescued himself from the birdcage years ago. _Sometimes it's about what we see in others_. Everybody experienced emotions from different points of view. While he considered helping his master a part of his duty, Jeno saw it heroic.

"It's cold," he murmured and stood up. Chieftain's salient presence was right behind him while walking up to bloodriders standing beside a huge tree. They gave him way and if Jaemin heard them snicker sinfully, he ignored it. The sight that caught his eyes was more interesting, crimson glints, a plant that glowed almost blinding. Jaemin stopped and pointed at the plant. "What is that?"

Four dothraki looked at the plant. It was Yukhei who answered while Jeno walked beside him, their shoulders touching. "Ghost grass, Khaleesi. Famous for glowing in the dark and killing all other plants."

"Many Dothraki believe that one day the ghost grass will spread out and cover entire continent, and that is how the world will end," chieftain said. He sounded serious for how he knew nobody's beliefs should be discussed. It was a prophecy that ruled his whole life, in the end. Considering what a great, crowded and fearsome khalasar he was leading at the age twenty five, he could easily fulfill his dreams of uniting all dothraki until his deatg. Being at the center of such a prophecy was strange, especially considering Jeno basically confessed he meant more than a soothsaying.

Chieftain walked him to his tent. Their tents were side to side since they would stay in the wood for a while and big bonfire was already lit, horselords laughing, fucking and playing around. Jeno would join them soon.

"Good nights," Jaemin said before chieftain would offer him to attend. He still was cautious and embarrassed, feeling too out of place amongst dothraki men. "Don't make too much noise."

Jeno's dark eyes beamed. "I am right here if you need anything."

Inside the tent, he watched his friends play a card game, laughter filling the air and blending with outer sounds. While changing his clothes, he stared at full trunks, various amount of dresses, gowns, slacks and tunics. He too had personal belongings in the Briar Rose but it was never like this. He was a Khaleesi here, tailors sewed for him, jeweler crafted for him. There were also other possessions like the comb Yuqi gifted him, old yet pretty. She said it was from her days in the city. He sometimes used the headbands Soojin gave him, which she claimed to steal from her old master. Beautiful pine cones Chenle found around and only Jaemin was unable to turn down his cute generous gifts. Jisung had a skill of carving out of trees and some angel, god and maiden statues stood in the table.

They had given him a home here.

If they noticed his glassy eyes, they only caressed his hair and tried to uplift his mood. Everytime he looked out of tent, Jeno was close, patting men's backs and drinking beer. He consumed too much alcohol but seemed just as strong, his stamina was really mind-blowing. It was only him and bloodriders that didn't get a lap full of maids. Jaemin thought about his words all night. The prophecy. Most beautiful purple eyed maid. The Stallion who Mounts the World. To fulfill his dreams, chieftain had need of him but he clearly said there was more to that. Perhaps it was time to set his low-esteem aside and admit that Khal Jeno liked him.

He got shivers from the thought alone.

Next day, he joined the troop to explore nature and remembered Jeno's promise to show him a purple eyed lemur. They were slowly riding through the wood and long trees and Jaemin was smart enough to wear unrevealing clothes today. Thorns of branches were big enough to bleed his skin. Dothraki had no tunics, as always. They were always bare and fearless against the world and challenged it to take them down if brave enough. While passing by plants and flowers, chieftain described all of them because having lived like a nomad all his life, he'd learned everything about nature. The poisonous trees, flowers, plants he shouldn't step on. He had all of it memorized like the back of his hand.

Jungwoo made a gesture and Jeno suddenly stopped, dismounting quietly. He grabbed Jaemin and put him down too, whispering that animals were close. A small troop didn't take their attention. Like a bunch of vigilantes, they walked hidden by leaves and he had to bite on his lip to stop laughing. Chieftain's eyes again lingered on his mouth, dark and lewd. Then he looked over his shoulder and pointed ahead. A giant lemur with lavender eyes looked back at him once Jaemin turned around, and in those purple pits, he saw his own eyes. Its fur was silver and possibly the most exotic animal he ever saw in his life.

"He's noticed your eyes too," Jeno said behind him, chest against his back. Jaemin's mind reeled by how warm and rigid he was, and in a moment of trance, the lemur ran off. He looked after silver lemur sadly. 

"It's gone."

He jerked up when a heavy musky smell made him gag and something snarled from high up. Quickly, Jeno shoved him backwards and pulled out his arakh and straight sword all at once. Could he really fight with two weapons on each hand? It was a golden feline that'd ensconced on top of tree, swaying its tail with much annoyance. They had disturbed the poor animal that grew mad as bloodriders also pulled up. Jaemin held on to chieftain's arm tightly.

"It is uncomfortable because of us. We should go back."

Bloodriders also looked up at the feline and Yukhei made a lovely sound, asking permission to pat beautiful creature. Dothraki truly knew no fears. After Khal retreated his weapons, they walked away from area. Jaemin weirdly smiled at the horrible slur Jungwoo told Yukhei, left in awe everytime he encountered with these people. They were one of a kind. To be honest, it was even fun to spend time with them when they weren't hunting down prisoners. It was the lowest of the low. 

The forest was suddenly lit up by something crystalline, bright and heart-clenching. Jaemin felt like he was in kind of a trance, staring without batting his eyes. Sounds of people vanished and only chirping of crickets, the rustling of leaves in the faint wind and flutter sounds of white, argent butterfly remained. It flew around tall roots and left shimmers on trees, dancing like a fairy, but way more delicate and beautiful. The Dothraki Sea was full of miracles and mysteries. He began following the butterfly, looking up in the sky, feeling earth slid beneath his feet. Butterfly rested on a branch and Jaemin raised on his tiptoes to touch but a rush pierced through his ecstasy.

Jeno was screaming. So were bloodriders. And there was something that ran towards him. Jaemin turned his head the moment giant boar crashed him, and his breath was cut off. The world started spinning for real, the earth turning upside down and his chest heaved down as if there was only emptiness inside of him. His mind went black as he fell back, striking his head on grass. Around his tummy and hips hurt badly since boar basically impaled him on floor and there was a keen sting on his forehead where he flopped down. He didn't stay passed out for long, woke up in strong arms that carried him somewhere. There were blurry sounds and faces but Jaemin saw everything through a shady glass. He mentally cursed at his own idiocy, the way he was dumbly immersed in a butterfly and dropped his defense in the middle of a wild wood.

Next time he opened his eyes, it was better. At least he could see they reached the camp and Jeno was screaming in dothraki, a few command words he recognized. Chieftain entered his tent and dropped him on bed, furs warm and tender but not as much as large hands that cupped his face. With a shaky breath, Jaemin held on to Jeno's biceps and their eyes locked intensely. The universe flooded from Khal to him, thunders roared, birds soared high. He found a new string of attachment between them, because he'd rescued Jaemin. The blood on his chest proved that he did. It was a courtesy nobody ever did for a slave like him.

"Thank you," he whispered. The physician came then but Jeno didn't leave even for a second. The salve itched as she spread it across the cut on his forehead. Then she carefully looped the length of cotton around his skull until it was snug, and pinned in place to keep it from unraveling. There were bruises on his hips but nothing else was bleeding, thankfully. Chieftain had ordered others to depart as physician removed his slacks, leaving only underwear. After tending his bruises, she put towel on his stomach and tucked him body under furs. Since she didn't know common language, Jeno translated whatever she said. Dress loosely, rest for a few days and she'd come to tend scars again.

After she left, they were alone in the tent and Jaemin sighed deeply. His eyes flickered down to blood stain on bare chest of chieftain. "You aren't scarred, are you?"

Jeno shook his head. "It's the blood of boar, my moon and stars. I should have been closer to you. Now you are hurt."

Jaemin's heart skipped a beat. He sounded too regretful and sincere. "It was my fault. I was chasing the argent butterfly."

Jeno looked into his eyes, then raised a hand tentatively. "Yes?" He asked and Jaemin nodded. His hand slid underneath younger's tunic and palmed over his chest, and it took seconds to realize he was feeling his heartbeats. "You are alive."

"Of course I am. A single boar can't take me down."

Chieftain sighed and pulled his hand away, interlocking their fingers tightly. He was acting too bold, too gentle and Jaemin wasn't about to complain. Having never felt affection, he was starving for a touch of love deeply. And Jeno had never been anything but kind to him. He stayed with him whole day and during dinner, he even spoon-fed Jaemin. His friends were grinning widely in a corner while all of that happened, and he had no idea how to react. This feeling was new but not unwelcome. His treatment continued for a few more days and there were times Jeno had to leave as the Khal of khalasar. It really wasn't so bad, Jaemin could walk by third day and being bedridden truly annoyed him. He missed mounting his silver mare.

"You should rest longer, Khaleesi," Yuqi translated the physician. "She says it will take time to heal those bruises."

Jaemin shrugged because more scars on his body really didn't matter. He already had plenty of them. On fourth day, when he was reading a book quietly as Chenle and Jisung had perched on the edge of bed, Jeno entered the tent with all his strength and grace. Upon his mere sight, his friends stormed outside quickly and they were alone again. 

"You scared them," Jaemin said, closing the book. Chieftain looked towards the exit and back to him, arching a brow. "Have you found the hrakkar yet?"

"We weren't searching. How are you feeling today?"

Jaemin watched as Jeno sat beside him in bed, chest bare and strong. Without even trying, his shoulders were upright and chest was swollen with sense of superiority. He was an unyielding mass, as immovable as a mountain. "I'm fine. My head hurts a little at times."

Chieftain glared at the cotton around his head as if he wanted to destroy it. "This is my doing," he said thickly, squeezing his fists. "I should have been closer to you. I will not abandon you again."

If he blushed, they both decided to ignore it but dark eyes became even darker while scanning his face. His gaze was lush and low and lately, it was doing things to younger's heart. In Briar Rose, nobody would really give a fuck when he got sick or wounded. They would leave him to recover on his own and he would everytime because he said it before, there were so little things that could take him down. His skin was steel and never once in twenty years, he remembered it being porcelain. He'd known slaves with porcelain hearts and they all broke into a million fragments at the first strike of lash. To survive, he had to be strong.

"Physician suggested you to rest more," Jeno continued, flexing his huge hands. Hands that pinned him down and roamed all over his body during their first night beneath the stars. The memory caught a fire in his heart and everything burned down to ashes.

"It's not necessary. I was back to cleaning the castle a day after Qotho whipped me thirty times."

Jeno's jaw twitched. "I will ride back to Briar Rose and lay waste the whole castle," he spat madly, flames engulfing bleak orbs. He could do anything he wanted and nobody could stand on his way. No man matched up to him in sheer brilliance and strength. "It makes me mad. I should have come and taken you years ago. I'm sorry."

Jaemin blinked. "That'd be strange, considering I'm still just twenty," he joked with a smile.

"I would not touch you. I would never hurt you."

"Is that because of prophecy? Because I'm just a slave, Jeno. You took me because you wanted it, decided on my behalf. Don't misunderstand, I don't miss Briar Rose nor the castle but I have never been given a chance to decide something for my own." Jaemin picked at his nails, grimacing at how ugly his hands looked: crooked and broken. Picture perfect proof of life he went through. "I thought you were barbarians, and to be honest your culture still scares me. But... I don't want those people to hate me."

Jeno leaned over him, looking into his eyes firmly. "Nobody hates you, my moon and stars. Nobody can. Dothraki is cautious of foreigners but you earned their reverence."

"Why do you call me this?"

Chieftain blinked in surprise as if he was unconsciously speaking. "It is Dothraki mythology, the moon is the husband of the sun. You are my moon in that case."

They stared at each other in utter silence and serenity, and Jaemin diverted his gaze down to Jeno's mouth. The tension in air was so thick not even an arakh could cut through. "Should I call you my sun, then?" He said but didn't look away from red plump lips. Chieftain shifted closer, hovering above his body but still cautious of his consent.

"Yes?" Jeno asked, eyes twisted in pain for how much he desired to have this. To kiss Jaemin. Younger eagerly nodded, feelings mutual.

He felt Jeno’s breath fanning across his chin, against his mouth, before their lips brushed. A kiss that’s barely there at all. Jaemin's heart dropped a fatal beat that could lead to his death. He dreamed about this powerful, fearsome man many times after their bedding. Whenever he was all bare like this, everytime he grabbed his waist and set him down and all the time he closed his eyes for only to remember the intercourse beneath the stars, twice. Jeno made a noise, growling and wanting. He pressed harder with more intent but still careful enough to not hurt his bruises. They didn't hurt anymore. Rough brush of chieftain's lips in dim tent made him forget how to breathe and see, only capable of wrapping his arms around thick neck to kiss back.

He had never been kissed before, never kissed the way Jeno did. He nipped at Jaemin's bottom lip, full and heavy with blood. Drawing him in tighter until space was just a word until their smell blended. Chieftain hooked a hand behind his head, bringing him closer. Everything about dothraki was a fight, a blood haze that fogged up their sight, even the way they kissed and fucked. They lived every second as if life was about to end anytime and perhaps that's why they were so vivacious. Only time he ever approved their lifestyle was right now, when he was reduced to a shivering mess in strong, bare arms.

They parted but didn't wish to, neither of them. Dark eyes were dangerous, his raging desire crystal clear but he still respected Jaemin's boundaries. He pulled away and pressed a kiss against the hollow of his neck. "Please rest," he said, standing up. At first, younger didn't understand why he was running away but blushed upon seeing the brute line of his cock. He'd grown hard and rushed to leave. 

"Good nights," Jaemin whispered and big, scary and kind warrior smiled at him. His smile was simply gorgeous with crescent eyes and scrunched nose. He left but his scent lingered, the skin he stroked aching in aftershock need. Cupping his face to inhale deeply, Jaemin tried to name his own overflowing emotions but it was yet to be realised. Though, he felt the sensation of Jeno's lips, rough touch and warm breath for the rest of night. Same way Jeno probably felt his presence whole night.

Next morning, Jaemin woke up smiling and got out of bed. His hips hurt but the feeling in his heart eclipsed pain, as he put on a thin robe and looked out of tent. The sun was already bright, the sky was blue, and birds were riding on the wind. Most of khalasar was awake and they stared at him, saying ride soon in dothraki, their way of wishing speedy recovery. He looked at Jeno's tent but it seemed empty. Chieftain was probably out for a morning hunt with his bloodriders.

"Good morning, Khaleesi," Jaehyun said, and Doyoung repeated. 

Jaemin looked over them. "Do you ever sleep?"

"When it is necessary, Khaleesi. You should go back inside. Khal has commanded you to stay within the tent until he returns."

Before he could question the chieftain's whereabouts, Yuqi and Jisung ran towards him from another tent, rushing him inside to rest. But it was such a beautiful day and he was resilient enough. His body couldn't lay down for long by doing absolute nothing, having adjusted to work since birth.

"Where is Khal?" He asked, chewing on his bottom lip. They instantly realized his purpose and sent playful looks, gently shoving him inside to prepare breakfast. 

"They found the track of hrakkar and have gone to find its lair, Khaleesi," Yuqi explained. "So, what happened last night?"

"Nothing."

Jisung grinned. "You are a bad liar, Khaleesi." They both snickered, punching each other lightly. Jaemin watched them goof around with a little smile. "I have never seen Khal Jeno smile so wide before. He looked lovesick."

"You are exaggerating," Jaemin murmured, fiddling with his fingers but his ears burned in shame. My moon and stars, my husband and radiance. Arranged marriage it was but nobody would say it randomly for another man. Because of the way they kissed, his lips still wobbled with sentiment of dark eyed warrior. The chieftain of fifty thousand dothraki, who was destined to unite all the khalasar into one. Being at the critical part of such a prophecy gave him chills because he'd never been significant for anyone or anything his entire life. "Jaehyun!"

The guard came in immediately, arching a brow.

"Call the physician. I want to get rid of this cotton." He pointed at his head and dothraki warrior nodded, walking out as fast as he came. After eating his breakfast, physician woman tended his forehead. The wound was healing but Jaemin was sick of wandering around with white fabric. It itched and aggravated skin. Instead of ugly cotton, he chose a satin headband and placed the folded edge of the bandana across his forehead, covering the wound and brown hair. He then tied the long ends of the bandana into a knot at the back of his head. Jisung commented he looked like a pirate and that dothraki hated pirates, perhaps the only people who were as wild and crazy as them.

"Khal has returned," Yuqi said, looking out the tent. "And he is coming here."

"Is he covered in blood?" Jaemin asked, wondering if they hunted the hrakkar. He actually wished to see one of those white lions. She shook her head and pulled away the moment chieftain stepped inside gracefully. It didn't even take seconds for his friends to run outside and Jaemin watched Jeno's face twist in confusion for a second. "They aren't scared of you. I told them to leave."

Dark eyes lingered on his face, and he remained silent. Gesturing at Jaemin's headband, he slumped down on the floor in front of his body. "How is your forehead? Doesn't it hurt when you sit straight?"

Jaemin kneaded at his waist and checked if anything hurt, but he really was alright. "I'm no fragile. Have you found the lion?"

Jeno nodded. He looked proud of himself, eyes arrogant and conceited. The dothraki superiority. "We will hunt it down by tomorrow. If you desire, I shall make you a cloak of its skin, moon of my life."

Jaemin stared while his heart pounded stupidly, and his brain stopped processing for a moment. Moon of my life was new. Too new and sudden to seep through his hazed mind. "Are you skilled at it?"

"I have many skills. You haven't seen everything."

Later that day, Jeno wrapped his arm around Jaemin's waist and helped him walk outside. They passed by working and talking dothraki and headed towards where his bloodriders were sharpening blades near a huge rock. The sound and coolness of falls gave him refreshing sensation, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He'd missed being in open, being one with nature. Sitting in a corner and scanning the blades Jeno and bloodriders showed him, he spent the day with them, laughing and admiring their handcraft. If he didn't like a blade, dothraki warriors threw it aside and worked on another as if his sole opinion was the most important. When it grew cold, chieftain held his hand and took him back to tent. 

"Can we eat dinner together?" He asked and Jaemin nodded immediately. Jeno looked into his eyes, then his mouth and asked for permission again. Yes. It was the first time they kissed in front of khalasar, but if a kiss could make both of them go blind and deaf, it definitely did. There was nothing except for the fast beat of chieftain's heart, where Jaemin placed his palm flat against his chest. There was nothing but tight, closed eyelids while ravishing younger's bottom lip, a hand gripping his back but never hard enough to leave bruises. He tasted like the wine he consumed all day and his smell was musky, manly and natural. Jaemin knew he smelled same in the middle of this cold, wild forest.

When chieftain's hard cock pressed against him and the man pulled away instantly, he was already longing for red, plump lips. Jeno kissed him so rough, so soft, so intimate with careful hands that never intended to harm. He was a slave, but he was treated like his Khaleesi. "I will come for dinner," he said, turning around and rushing to his big tent. Thought of Jeno masturbating to the dream of him made his knees go weak.

That day, after the dinner, chieftain left to join his warriors around bonfire and Jaemin had fixed his gaze on red haired girl. He sent off others with different excuses and remained alone with Soojin, who had already realized the situation because she was smart like that. She patted his face and laid him down on bed, then began telling him everything he needed to know to fuck a dothraki man. She was seductive, sensual and alluring, it was basically impossible to look away from her but Jaemin was no beautiful nor captivating like her. He couldn't keep Jeno's attention all on himself.

"You aren't actually so stupid, Khaleesi but when it's about him, you lose your mind," Soojin said, rolling her eyes. She was sitting on his lap, showing him how to ride Khal which sounded a little utopic because dothraki men would never let being mounted. They were made to mount but considering the fact that she spoke from personally experience, there must be some who liked it. "You must look in his eyes always. Love comes in at the eyes, Khaleesi. Men want what they've never had and dothraki take slaves like a hound takes a bitch. Has he done any of this to you?"

No. Jeno respected him, made sure he also reached climax and always asked for permission. But Jaemin was a slave. "It doesn't make sense how he treats me. I'm his slave."

Soojin leaned over his face and poked at his cheek, eyes full of evil glints. She really knew what she was doing. "You are not his slave. If you were, he would have used you however he desired."

"Isn't it what he did to other maids before me?"

Soojin laughed, intertwining their hands and pressing against mattress. "No, Khaleesi. Khal Jeno does not fuck slaves. His bedmate used to be Yeeun but after she found herself a boyfriend, it ended."

Jaemin blinked with surprise. Jeno didn't sleep with slaves, which would explain why he didn't touch any of them around bonfires. Thinking about how Jeno saved some of his slaves from brothels and inevitable rape, perhaps he was just trying his best. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't erase the fact that he murdered innocents and felt no remorse. What was the fault of those prisoners who were forced to run and hunted down for fun? His deep thoughts must have hooded his face because with a delicate finger, she lifted up his chin. 

"Why do you want me to teach you how to please him, Khaleesi? Do you want to make him happy or satisfy yourself?"

He gulped. His mind was a warfare, everything was scattered around and at some parts it reeled roughly. Why did he wish to sleep with Jeno? Was it because it felt good or his slave instincts that kicked in? Did he wish to draw his own way amongst brutes? "I'm... I don't know. I don't know who I am anymore."

Her face turned serious. "You have been a slave all your life, but you are a Khaleesi now. Briar Rose stayed behind and the world is ahead, it's what you should care for. Self pity will never take you anywhere." She laid beside him and gestured him to sit on her lap, though he was way bigger than her small body. But he very well knew how much strength could fit in a single body. "Show me the moves I've taught you, Khaleesi. Don't take your eyes off me. Khal Jeno will fall in love with you harder when you mount him the way you mount your mare."

Jaemin groaned. She was so shameless and lewd, but definitely wise. Full of wisdom of making men happy, because that's what she was trained for. Next morning, chieftain and his bloodriders went to hunt the hrakkar. While they were gone, he entered Jeno's tent and looked around slowly. On the table stood a pretty necklace with a moon carved out of kyanite. He'd never seen the other wear jewelry, had he done it for Jaemin? He turned towards the bed and sat on edge, heavy with manly, fierce smell of Khal. It felt real as if he was here to envelop younger in tight cage of his arms, drowning him in musky odour. Whenever he held Jaemin, he was gentle yet overflowed with burning desire.

Jeno returned to horde with the carcass slung across a packhorse, earning the hollers of his warriors. The hrakkar had raked chieftain through his slacks, scarring his leg. The physician tended to bleeding wound but considering how the man walked as though it was a mosquito bite, he was doing perfectly alright. His muscles were a shield to protect sensitive flesh. It was difficult to beat a man like him, even for a lion. If possible, Jeno was wilder than all animals combined. Jaemin had witnessed how bad he could get: seeing the way battles ensued at the back of dark, unforgiving eyes.

"Was it worth for a lion?" He questioned but Jeno seemed proud of his achievement. Anything that consisted blood and force excited dothraki. Jaemin rolled his eyes and sat beside him while physician was snugging cotton around the wound. He was all bare except for thin underwear and sturdy line of his dick made the woman blush. Once again he was reminded Jeno was the man everyone lusted for, the man everyone wished to have for themselves. Great title came with a big price and prize. After she left, Jaemin watched chieftain scoff at the cotton as though it committed a crime against him. Then he turned to younger with intense eyes.

"My moon and stars, your pelt will be ready in a few days," he said deeply, leaning over him. Jaemin swallowed, letting him come closer because he was already hazed from arousal. Subtly opening his legs around Jeno's hips, giving him more access to press together. Never look away, he reminded himself, as chieftain pressed too tight his cock made him moan with how big it felt. This was the feeling he'd been looking for, away from ranks, situation, circumstances. Just pure pleasure and satisfaction.

When he leaned in closer and chased Jaemin's lips sensually, he closed his eyes. Kissing Jeno was something like waging wars and losing all the battles but despite defeat, finding solace hidden in a corner. The day grew warmer as Jeno pushed him down on back, solid frame of his body causing tremors all over younger. His heart quivered at the way their lips fit smoothly. They kissed so hard as if the darkness around would suck one of them in, as if it was a brittle thing that would shatter anytime. Chieftain's dangerously provocative moans coupled with his hitched gaps filled the tent.

The position reminded him their first night beneath the stars and it was all familiar again. The way he was bare and open for Jeno to have his own way with him. The way he spread his legs wider for Jeno to fit between, rubbing down on his crotch voluptuously. It was easy to lose his mind under skilled large hands, but Jaemin wanted to do more. He pushed at his sturdy chest, moaning into sticky lips that pressed wet kisses across his neck and chin. Chieftain stopped the moment he felt the shove and pulled away quickly, eyes dark with lush and lust.

"No?" He asked, ready to retreat, but Jaemin wanted him closer than before. He placed a palm on his cheek and shook his head. 

"Your leg is hurt. Lay down," he said, poking at his torso again and Jeno seemed to realize this time. He gulped roughly and pulled back as if staying away from Jaemin mentally tortured him. In seconds, younger was straddling him, sitting on top of his clothed groin. Just a thin underwater that did nothing to hide how hard and big his cock was. Before moving, he looked into dark eyes and wanted to make sure he was okay in this position. Not all dothraki men liked to be mounted by another as they were so keen of strength but Jeno seemed far too enraptured to even talk. "Yes?"

He nodded and Jaemin began moving on his lap the way Soojin taught him. Increasing pleasure made both of them delirious, mouth open agape, his blood erupting with desire. Being on top of world's greatest Khal pumped his head with the excitement of moment, and his skin was bursting. He wailed with desire, rocking hips back and forth. Jeno was mean as he looked at him through low-lidded eyes, kneading at Jaemin's ass. He was tough and dazed, dedicated and powerful. Enjoying every second of younger trying to take control of him, because it was him who was still pulling all the strings.

His hand traced the rough lines of Jaemin's back, feeling the scars under his touch. The bruises around his hips still remained but he never cared for how it looked. His scars were not something people had the right to call ugly or anything, they belonged to a rusty and pathetic lifespan wasted with serving others. Then Jeno straightened up, tightening his arms around Jaemin's waist and they kissed again. He retook authority and took off his last remnant of attire after laying down younger. His cock was one of those that Donghyuck used to gush about in Briar Rose and he swallowed dry at the sight. He gripped at his girth and tugged at the head intently, watching the hooded, darkened expression of chieftain, ready to devour him whole.

"Yes or no?" He asked before aligning his cock across Jaemin's hole and they groaned as one once he thrust in. Younger yanked at the furs and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Jeno began pounding into him, rough yet tender. Every thrust of his cock could be an eloquent remark, echoing in his veins, pooling heat in the pit of his stomach. If delirium was a tangible thing, Jaemin knew it would be the shocking tremor he got the moment Jeno filled him with cum, and kept fucking him through the stimulation. Just like their first bedding, coming and coming endless times until they were both drained out.

"Jeno," he whispered dreamily, hugging his neck tightly. His shoulder blades were broad and strong, stretched wide with tattoos. Chieftain kissed him, their lips full and red. Perhaps even purple. He fucked Jaemin so hard the bed creaked loudly, nearly split him in two with slow and powerful thrusts. Rough hands forced his wobbly legs further apart and pounded his cock deep until the hilt. Even for days, he would feel Jeno's animalistic pace inside of him as though he'd been there just now. Jaemin arched his back high off the bed and gripped the sheets, crying in pain and ecstasy. His mind began running astray, splitting from each other in opposing directions. It was so good, so pleasing, he'd never felt something like this before.

"Moon of my life," chieftain breathed out, kissing him sloppy. He stilled and looked into his eyes, palms on each side of Jaemin's head. He was such a muscle mass on top, caging him between his arms and cock that still forced tight walls of younger's sensitive hole. "Do you wish to continue?"

Jaemin kissed him, and Jeno started fucking him again. Until morning, they were all over each other, beyond exhausted and wasted. Completely naked, he was tucked under furs covered in musky smell and chieftain decided to change the cotton around his leg because it'd been forced to bleed. Jaemin wanted to help but he was too sleepy, dozing off on thick furs. There were sounds boring through his head when he woke up, servants making up the room and preparing breakfast. He stared at the table with empty eyes and searched for Jeno but he was long gone.

"Where is Khal?" He asked. One of the slaves bowed before answering.

"There had been a problem with prisoners. He is at the other side of camp."

Everybody knew prisoners didn't have a nice history with dothraki, and having witnessed Jeno murder them apathetically, he wondered what it was now. His whole body was sore and rattled but he put on yesterday's dress and shoes. His guards were waiting in front of the tent and started following him as he walked around and asked where chieftain had gone. They showed the south of wood and Jaemin rushed to reach quickly, passing by hundreds of dothraki, warriors, slaves, children. He'd never walked by the khalasar and noticed how it big it was. Fifty thousand people was enough to found a small city.

When he arrived the area of prisoners that were chained to carriages, Jaemin sucked in a deep breath upon seeing the bad condition of captives. Dothraki chose smart, pretty and skilled ones: all warriors took as many slaves as they wanted and some of them stayed as prisoners. Most of them were men, bloody, empty and broken. Seeing them like this hurt something in him because he also knew facing the cruelty of superiors. Those open wounds on their skin was familiar for how much he endured Qotho's needly lash. Those apathetic eyes were similar to how his own had lost the light of hope and life. Because everywhere around the world, slaves went through same fate under same sky. Was it something he could accept as a slave himself?

Jeno and his bloodriders, plus a few of warriors, had circled around someone. Jaemin walked up and yelled chieftain's name, earning everyone's attention. As they pulled up, he could peer in, seeing a girl lay lifeless on floor. She was dead. Did they kill her?

"My moon and stars," he heard Jeno say while approaching him but Jaemin stepped back, eyes focused on the girl. "I did nothing. Another prisoner killed her."

He scanned other warriors who all looked at him with plain boredom. Their arakhs and blades were clean. They didn't kill her. He turned to Jeno, whose face was creased tightly, eyes hard and mad. Was he mad at Jaemin? "Let them go if they're so useless. Why do you keep torturing them for nothing?"

"I thought we were over this."

Jaemin shook his head in disbelief. "How can we? You have ruined their lives and now you keep tormenting them furthermore. What is the reason of this atrocity?"

Jeno flexed his hands, arching his brows, but he never looked away. He didn't care that he was being questioned by his Khaleesi in front of khalasar. "Dothraki do not free the slaves they've taken. They either die on the path and we use them somehow."

"You should chain me too then. I'm also a slave."

Jeno breathed out angrily, rubbing a hand across his face. "You are not a slave," he said distinctly, bleak eyes clouded by daze. "You are my Khaleesi and a bunch of slaves shouldn't be your problem."

Jaemin tugged off the sleeve of dress and showed his wrist, the mark of Lord Lee, proof of his lifetime slavery. Dark eyes lingered on the mark he'd never noticed before, widening with surprise. He could wipe the night off sky but couldn't scrub off this one. It would never fade. It would never wane. This was the shame of his entire life that was built on carrying the burden of world on his back. One small, meaningless life that should have been spent in stupid intercourses with equally boring people but he was a slave. He might be small but his burden wasn't. "No matter what you say, no matter what you do, my destiny is written. You bought me from my old master. I'm your slave too."

Jeno attempted to shake his head but Jaemin was already retreating. He had always seen bad people hiding under masks but chieftain didn't need any of it, he got nothing to hide. In the environment he grew up, strength and force were what shaped people and he didn't beware becoming the strongest. Following a prophecy, dream of glory, he looked for a purple eyed maid all around the world and snatched him away the moment he found. How easy for him. Jaemin wondered how it felt to be so mighty and powerful that you had everyone in your palm, ready to squeeze any moment. Being at the top that you had no idea what happened down below.

Men like Jeno always moved forward through innocents and never looked back. If he did, he would have never become great.

His friends were waiting when he returned, instantly realizing something was wrong by the look in his eyes. They prepared him warm bath and hoped to wash his distress away but he was way too anchored in his mind to bask in relief. The mark on his wrist stung as if the heated iron was impaled on his flesh once again, the pain of it and burning smell of skin still clogging his mind. He could move on from past but never forgive or forget how it felt. Pain was engraved deep in his bones and unless he was to die, nothing would pass. He didn't want it to pass, anyways, because he was now one of the oppressors. A Khaleesi, Khal's husband and he let those slaves get butchered and tormented. He could save them but didn't.

Jaemin had become the very thing he despised all his life. He'd been a slave, but in khalasar, he was a master. An oppressor.

If he cried into his pillow all day and wetted whole fabric, his friends acted like it didn't happen while changing covers. Their eyes were tentative and concerned but they let him relieve even through tears. Jeno didn't visit him but next day, Jungwoo brought a leather-bound box. From Khal, he said and left his tent. They were gone for a ride later, sounds of horses beating the earth. Chieftain himself couldn't come to see him and delivered a gift through his bloodrider. With a sigh, Jaemin opened the box and first thing that caught his attention was the kyanite moon necklace he saw in Jeno's tent. It was made for him.

He carefully held up the necklace, the way sunshine glowed on blue stone and blinded his sight. It was so beautiful. Underneath, it was the pelt of hrakkar that chieftain had slain. White and soft, with musty smell of animal. It was a gorgeous cloak and would look pretty with necklace.

"So beautiful, Khaleesi. Khal Jeno must have spent plenty of time for it," Jisung said sweetly. Jaemin blinked and put the gifts away, tucking under furs to compose his thoughts. If he attempted to beg forgiveness this way, then he failed, because it was no longer his fault. Jaemin also had a hand in the torture of slaves and prisoners of khalasar. Afternoon, he stood up and changed into riding slacks and tunic. He wanted to mount his silver mare and relish himself, desperately in need for some refreshing moment. Jaehyun and Doyoung followed him, and some other warriors also tagged along since he was their Khaleesi. They had to protect him.

He rode by the falls and entered the crowded wood, letting his horse carry him wherever she desired. She knew the nature better, going through open roads of lemon trees. It smelled amazing and he felt his stomach churn since he had been starving since morning. Stopping by a tree, he reached out and grabbed a lemon. It was spicy and sour but having lasted months with dothraki, he was used to bitter flavours. Dothraki did not love desserts. When he looked back, one of the warriors was absent. Probably left to report to Khal Jeno since he left the horde without his permission as if he needed it.

"Won't you eat some?" He asked Jaehyun and Doyoung, who shrugged and took one for themselves. They only did it because he said so. Something curt and ugly twisted in him. Throwing the half lemon aside, he began riding again, to get rid of the battle inside his head. From a slave to an oppressor. How did he become this? He was freely riding, with warriors protecting him, but at what cost? This was the cruel function of world. Somebody always got crushed under a superior and he never imagined he'd turn out to be one as well. By evening, they rode back to camp but he really didn't wish to confront Jeno yet. At the other side of falls, there was an open field and he dismounted to feel the earth beneath his feet.

"We should return, Khaleesi," Jaehyun said. Jaemin didn't say anything and walked forward, slumping onto grass, the dothraki behind him, only the dark horizon ahead. He watched it quietly. The way stars fell and shot, sliding across the sky dome. The way clouds passed before moon, moving away from its lethal light. It was weird what a big world they lived in but how small their lives were. Everywhere around the world, people suffered from something. Somewhere out there, a man and maid embraced, a woman died and somebody tortured another innocent. Jaemin was disgusted at his own carelessness but wasn't he always this way? Back in Briar Rose, he went deaf to the sounds of masters raping and abusing the slaves he shared room with so he wouldn't be another victim.

Everybody was forced to accept the horrible sides of world to survive. Even him.

He sensed Jeno's arrival and looked over shoulder, seeing him washed in sheen of moonglow. His dark eyes shined through dullness like fire arrows. Chieftain settled next to him, spreading his legs and leaning forward on his elbows. He didn't forget putting a scant gap between them and distance hurt Jaemin for a reason. He was lost in his own conscience and feelings, no idea of direction he must take because all roads flowed into same destination. There was no escape from the foodchain of world. Be a master or a slave. He just wanted to be a person.

"Say the word and I'll send you away. My manse in the Bay if you desire. If you do not want to see me again, I will make sure of your safety."

Jaemin looked at Jeno with shocked eyes. He wished to send him somewhere else, was willing to do, even though his jaw was set tight and his eyes were darkest. Wrapping arms around his knees, younger curled into himself. "Do you desire to get rid of me so much? Are you already fed up with me?"

Jeno scowled. He was so hazardous when he looked angry, oozing danger from every pore. But he would never hurt Jaemin. "You hate my people. You hate my culture. It is what it is, my moon and stars. I will not change for the better."

"I never said that. I know I can't change anything." He gulped dryly, staring into grass. "I am as guilty as you're. I have always hated my chains and wanted to break free but I also avoided the pain of slaves. That's how I managed to survive."

"You can't save everyone," Jeno said, voice raspy and deep. He turned towards Jaemin with begging eyes, his hands twitching dangerously. "I can't offer you any other life in khalasar. If you wish to leave, I will let you. You are free to go."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Jeno shook his head. "It's your choice. You can leave. I will send you wherever you want. It is your life and you should decide your own fate."

Jaemin looked down, yanking at wet grass, clutching them apart. He didn't want to leave. Leaving meant abandoning his friends and Jeno and even the guards. He'd formed a bond and it wasn't them that he was upset about. He just wished to prevent unnecessary violence but dothraki were born and raised this way. They were just very vocal about their crimes and never attempted to hide under decent masks, as bare as fresh out of mother's womb. The whole continent feared them but they only believed in Great Stallion and his guidance.

"Let those prisoners go if you don't have anything better to do," Jaemin said, still not averting his gaze. "There is no reason to prolong their misery. Kill them or free them. You will not lose anything because of a bunch of prisoners."

"Okay."

Jaemin looked up in surprise. Chieftain looked sincere and honest. He wouldn't lie, anyways, not under the sky. For dothraki, sky was sacred and it was punished to lie under the watch of horse god. "What about other slaves?" He asked timidly.

"There is nothing I can do about it. Those who are smart and skilled get jobs and I try to make sure of their safety."

Jaemin knew this. He rescued many maids from brothels or rape and appointed within khalasar. Everywhere around the world there were rapists and dothraki was no exception but he now had the power to protect those who needed help, didn't he? His chieftain made a Khaleesi of him and he could use his position for good by helping slaves. He wished to stay here, beside Jeno whose hands were so gentle and rough, who held him down perfectly and knew right spots to satisfy him. Blinking his eyes shyly, Jaemin reached forward and climbed his lap without a second thought. Dark eyes watched him attentively, arms wrapped around his waist to keep straight.

"You are a horrible man," he said, running a hand through greasy black hair. Jeno held him closer as if the insult sparked in. "But I want to stay with you."

"You don't have to put up with me. The prophecy will happen nonetheless."

Jaemin shifted closer and brushed their lips, hugging his thick neck tightly. They were beneath the stars once again. "I will not put up with you. I can't change nor accept who you are but we can meet in middle. You're a brute."

He growled. "You are a menace." Jeno kissed him wetly, gripping his jaw. Over chieftain's shoulder, Jaemin saw the guards watch and for some reason, he felt no shame. Dothraki were as bare and wild as animals, fucking in open and perhaps banging their chieftain under sky would earn him more respect. He wished to be loved too. Pushing the man down with a hand on his chest, Jaemin rutted down onto him, rolling his hips deliriously. Hands that fumbled at clothes, kneaded at flesh, leaving rosy bruises. The constellation around his hips was fading but Jeno still caressed over softly, pressing kisses across the line of his waistline by pulling him closer.

More dothraki came into view while he was riding Jeno's cock, mounting him boldly. Chieftain was gripping at his waist and stroking his back, groaning loudly. His moans were the only sound, his eyes were the only colour. Jaemin saw nothing but him, the sight of khalasar blacking out dramatically as huge cock fucked up into his hole. He didn't know who he was but he was gifted a great glory to carry. Back then in Briar Rose, he was another slave who had to be selfish to survive. But in khalasar, he was a slave with a big title and finally his hands could reach deeper. He couldn't change the culture of horselords and had to swallow down the fact that the man he was mounting in open field was a fierce, cruel and fearsome warrior.

He was twisted, but so was Jaemin. They were cut from different cloth and completely at different pages of morality but the promise of meeting in middle was uprising. The man that moaned under him was harboring a deep love for him, obvious by the way he let himsef mounted by his maid in front of khalasar. His love was wildfire, burning reckless until everything was consumed. His love was steady burn of torches, it endured. From where his hands touched Jaemin, it struck, ignited and burned bright. And his love never exhausted. Never ran low. And he wanted to be one with Jeno, until amber and smoke collided then everything blew away.

"Men only want one thing from pretty maids, Khaleesi," Chenle had said once, causing him to sigh deep.

"Jeno isn't in love with me. I am just a bridge to his eternal achievement."

"Marrying you was it," Jisung had joined, raising a brow. "but looking for opportunities to see you isn't. It's his own desire."

Next day, Jaemin woke up in Jeno's bed, in his arms. Chieftain had hugged him tight enough to crack a few bones, snoring lightly and he looked beautiful like this. Hair tousled, face tranquil, thick lashes long and dark. Jaemin played with his face until he stirred awake, smiling at the sight of younger. "Good morning, moon of my life," he said hoarsely, pressing a kiss to his mouth. His breath stank but it didn't bother him for a reason.

"I'm bored of this wood," Jaemin said, roaming his palms on Jeno's chest. "Let's leave today."

Jeno hummed, diving in for another kiss, tightening his arms around Jaemin's waist. "You rode me like you mounted a horse. I am proud you." He caressed his forehead, pressing another kiss on fading wound. His own leg was healing fast, never had been an obstacle for chieftain as his stamina was unmatchable. "If you want too, I hope to give you a gift."

"What is it?"

Jeno held his wrist gently, looking at his slave mark with clouded eyes. He grazed the burned flesh with soft fingertips and sighed, the most troubled he'd ever been. "I will cover it up for you. Then will impale the same on my skin too."

Jaemin blinked, frowning at his wrist. Trying to cover it with another marking wouldn't erase the amount of trauma it left on him, but perhaps he didn't have to see it every other day. Maybe if this reality was no longer shoved up to his face, he would have moved on. Khalasar wasn't anything like Briar Rose and dothraki were even more different in every ascept. Jaemin was forced to see the truth of his new position amongst nomads: that he was one of the oppressors. It was too heavy for him to accept and continue his path but he was surrounded by each corner. Just like how he lived his slave life, he had to live as master as well. He had never been the type to find a way out of his fate.

That day, Jaemin stayed in Khal's tent and looked around, going through chieftain's stuff. There was only hrakkar cloak and short gown on him, his friends had brought it with much joy, winking at him discreetly. Jeno was preparing the bronze instruments to perform tattoo, as he claimed to have mastered in marking as well. Jaemin trusted him. There was no need to lie and dothraki never found fun in lying anyways. What made them so dreadful was the fact that they were so honest and open. While sitting on top of desk, he kicked off slippers and sat with one foot tucked under his and the other swinging back and forth. If Jeno was distracted by his bare legs, gawking like a predator, Jaemin acted like it wasn't his intention.

The tattooing was performed with several needles tied together that would produce a series of dots. His tattoo wouldn't be so big, just enough to cover the mark. Jaemin grinded his teeth and hissed in pain as his skin was pricked in desired pattern, with some charcoal into the cuts. It was also not something he couldn't endure but his hands definitely grabbed the edges of desk hard enough to crack. He looked up at the ceiling most of time, legs engulfing around Jeno's shoulders because he was crouched in front of him. It was quite a sinister position, especially as chieftain pressed kisses on his bare thighs to ease pain. When it was done, he quickly wrapped a cotton on his wrist and told him to keep it covered for a day.

"It stings," Jaemin said, brushing his sweaty strands away. Jeno stood up and cupped his face, kissing him slowly. The way he had complete dominance over younger was really mind-blowing, kneading at his hips, sucking hickeys onto the skin of his throat. "What about your own tattoo?"

"I will have Yukhei do it," he murmured, too distracted by kissing and squeezing every inch of Jaemin's skin. "You are so beautiful, moon of my life. I am enchanted everytime I look at your face."

Jaemin blushed, hanging his head low. Jeno kissed the crown of his hair and inhaled deeply, wrapping an arm around his waist to hoist him up. He was so strong, easily carrying him with single hand, and his display of power was seductive. If they continued, they'd fucking over the desk, so Jaemin forced him to stop even though it was hard when Jeno held him close like this. They were pressed to tight that their bone and flesh were one. After a short session of making out, they changed clothes and bloodriders walked in right then. Chieftain didn't want him to wear short dresses around other men and Jaemin found it hilarious considering he was naked while riding his cock last night. As expected, Jeno didn't even bat an eye.

"Blood of my blood, this tent smells like a brothel," Yukhei said, grinning at Jaemin who was now settled on the edge of bed. Chieftain said something in dothraki and warriors snickered, as Mark and Yukhei went through needles while Jungwoo walked back and forth. One bloodrider must always watch out for dangers even though nobody could really dare harming Khal in his own khalasar. Only word Jaemin understood was sun as Jeno reached out his wrist and he looked down at his own wrist covered in cotton. Moon was the husband of sun. Moon of his life. If a smile graced his lips, he tried to suppress but Jeno had already seen, staring at him with dark eyes while Yukhei began marking his skin. They didn't look away while it was performed, sometimes laughing at jokes, having fun as if they were just simple friends who gathered together. 

While it was ending, Mark walked up to him and cleared his throat. He really was handsome, shorter and thinner than the rest but no less strong. "Your friend Donghyuck... What can you tell me about him?"

Jaemin raised a brow. "Are you still thinking of him? I would suggest you to stop because Donghyuck quite dislikes dothraki."

"You did too but now fucking Khal in open." Mark shrugged upon his blush. "You learn to see different aspects of us. Why can't he?"

Jaemin sighed, tousling his hair. "It isn't the same. He is the Young Master, he is spoiled and bratty and lives in luxury. I was a nobody but he's got everything. You cannot put him in khalasar and expect him to love this place."

Mark tightened his jaw and looked away. Darkness in his eyes was threatening and Jaemin could only hope he wouldn't attempt something dumb, like kidnapping Donghyuck. God. That would be terrifying. Young Master would have fought him to death. Mark talked in dothraki and after Jeno nodded at him, he stormed out of tent. Rest of dothraki looked after him, then turned to younger with questioning eyes. Jaemin sighed deeply. "I think he will ride to Briar Rose and try to earn Donghyuck's love."

They all burst into laughter and Jaemin stared with shock, first time witnessing Jeno laugh with so much joy in his voice. His eyes had gone crescents, long lovely slash, and his teeth shined white at the stretch of red lips. When he laughed like this, his face was coloured and life sparked in sharp features. Perhaps the way his stomach was full of butterflies was because of this very sight of a fearsome leader having fun like a child. He watched them laugh like a bunch of drunken man then turn back to diligence as though it didn't happen.

After hiding his tattoo under a cotton like Jaemin's, chieftain stood up and reached a hand. They would go out for a ride.

Jeno commanded his khalasar to prepare for set off until evening, and they mounted and rode through the wood. Jaemin watched tall trees and tried to see animals that hid under rocks, remembering the events of last time he encountered one of them. The boar had struck him so hard he still had bruises around his waist, and chieftain had to kill the animal. If he hadn't been there, what would have happened to younger? Inside the castle was safe because everyday was monotone but here with dothraki horde, marching across the Grass Sea, he had to learn being careful. A mistake could cost his life.

His second chance in khalasar began like this. They rode out of forest in less than two weeks and entered the tall grasses of Dothraki Sea, which felt more like home because it's where those people were born and died. Jeno's leg was completely healed but it was scarred, yet a Khal carried battle marks with pride. He was strong, powerful and cruel. His warriors were in awe and steered clear of him. None of his commands had to be repeated, even if he charged the entire khalasar to death, they would all follow him. He was the King without a crown, a warrior leader that enlarged his khalasar without borders. The Stallion who Mounts the World, uniting all the dothraki and ruling over them as one strong fist.

Their tattoos were matching, moon and sun, Jaemin touched it whenever he looked in the sky. His slave mark was covered but nothing could cover the scar in his soul yet he was getting over it. He had to. In khalasar, he had no right to act oppressed. He was the master of all slaves that worked for him, cooking him food, sewing dresses, taking care of his mare. And he tried his best to make everything as easy as possible but he knew he failed because he had been in their place. He knew no matter how decent someone acted, the line of class discrimination was too strict. In the end, you looked down at someone and nobody liked being stared down. Jeno said he would learn how to live with it, and it was painfully accurate.

The change between them was impossible to ignore. They talked about everything while riding and Jaemin often mocked Jeno for the way he tried to show off. Chieftain would grumble and shoot him a look, and younger knew at night, he would take revenge. The time they stopped using separate tents and began staying together was unclear, but soon enough all his stuff was packed with Jeno's. Whenever they camped, he went to drink and have fun with his warriors but Jaemin just stayed behind. He still didn't trust himself enough to stand beside these men, who were way too blunt and brute for his own liking. His friends would accompany him in tent, playing card games, making each other's hair until midnight. Then chieftain returned, never a second late. 

They fucked almost every night. The whole khalasar was acquainted with their moans and sometimes Jaemin even heard some of them tease Khal about it. Their opinions did not matter. Inside the tent, they were alone and together. He hoped to get more dominance over Jeno but the man was honestly a beast, mounting him as relentlessly as he rode his stallion. He didn't always take him from behind, the dothraki fashion, since they'd grown to face each other while making out. Jaemin's body would be too sore and bruised sometimes and he returned the same energy by sucking hickeys all over tan expanse of Jeno's skin. His lips probably felt like a mosquito bite on him, considering the way chieftain laughed and thrust harder into his hole.

Soojin forced him to surprise Khal sometimes, shoving short, very short dresses into his chest. She even encouraged him to wear one outside but others had to interfere because if Jeno saw other men gawking at him in such dresses, whole khalasar might be washed in blood. Soojin just stomped and pouted, claiming it's no fun. It was fun for Jaemin, as he changed into little dresses and stretched in bed, too immersed in reading a book that he wouldn't notice Jeno staring by the entrance. It was fun when his dark eyes got clouded and he walked on him, turning his body around as if he's a ragdoll. He'd fold the dress on his lap and grab him by bare waist. His thrusts were particularly hard such days, and he fucked Jaemin all around the tent. His power truly had no match.

When they didn't fuck, Jaemin would be reading books. When Jeno was out for a hunt, he wore the hrakkar pelt and drowned in the sensation of his husband until he returned. Sometimes he would fall asleep like this and wake up to gentle hands caressing his face. They loved sleeping together, limbs over limbs, hand in hand, so close that space didn't exist. When he was too tired and swollen from riding, chieftain would take him in lap and take care of him all day. He even washed Jaemin but later they always got distracted by amount of naked skin and found themselves fucking in hot water. Servants would be grimacing while cleaning the water mixed with semen that splashed all around. But dothraki didn't feel shame for doing what their nature wanted and in time, Jaemin learned to overcome his shyness as well.

Other than that, life with dothraki was never boring to be honest. Jaemin wandered through entire khalasar and looked for slaves to take as his handmaids, but aside from prisoners, all slaves belonged to warriors and had jobs. As promised, Jeno had freed the prisoners and the sight of men running for their lives was heartbreaking. It caused controversy within the people but Jeno chose to avoid it, planning an attack on another tribe to spoil his warriors with more slaves and wealth. Real reason was widening his khalasar and getting closer to fulfill his dream. Jaemin was disgruntled by the idea of sending him to battle but chieftain had already made up his mind. Two weeks after, the tribe settled near a small hill and best warriors gathered to attack Khal Hangyeol.

That night, Jaemin remained quiet, drawing stars in the parchment Jeno had brought to him from a village they raided. It was leather-bound and seemed expensive, though chieftain took it at the cost of blood and death. He was busy talking with his bloodriders and warriors outside, loud sounds of hollers and screams filling the entire air. They were ready to destroy and step on remains of another tribe as it was their tradition. Why did it have to be this way? This attack was important to Jeno because he would both largen his khalasar and feed his people even though they already had enough food stock. The point was to make them shut up and demonstrate that he had the ability of taking as many as slaves he desired.

He'd been too immersed in drawing he didn't notice the man sneaking in. Only when Jeno kissed the hollow of his neck that he jerked up, blinking out of trance. "Moon of my life. Why are you not asleep yet?"

Jaemin bared his neck and let him kiss more, intertwining their hands tightly. Familiar smell enveloped him in embrace, making him inhale deeply to take in all of it. He didn't want to see more slaves suffer, nor wished to send off Jeno to fight another Khal to earn his khalasar. He would duel the man and had to take him down because Dothraki followed the strongest warrior. After defeating their chieftain in front of khalasar, his people would be Jeno's. A part of him was scared that he would get hurt.

"Come to bed," he said and pulled away. Jaemin turned his head and watched Jeno strip, all in his naked glory. Light of candles radiated off him, and his shadow looked like a stallion on floor. They looked at each other. Gold dust on chieftain's skin, a vein throbbing on his sweaty neck. Jaemin slowly stood up and walked up to him, large hands wrapping around his waist instantly. They kissed wet and messy. Their lips were very bruised and swollen these days and even though younger tried deceiving himself by saying it was because of heat, it was because of Jeno. His plump lips made him forget the world as they lost themselves in the dance of delirium and pleasure. It was a brand new page for them, without borders and lines to fear. 

Jeno's crooked fingers fondled his jaw, then raked lower to strip the straps of his dress. They used to have all their windows closed to each other but now, ever so slowly, they were opening up. The more they saw in one another, the stronger their relationship became, whatever it was. Jaemin wrapped his arms around Jeno's neck and brushed their lips, grinding his hips sensually. He'd learned quite many tricks from Soojin and chieftain was quite enticed by the wonders of his lithe body. A large hand went down to knead at his ass, causing him to moan.

There was a rush in khalasar, war hollers rang outside, dothraki stomped weapons, nights didn't come and thrill of an upcoming battle kept the whole horde awake. It was just disgusting for Jaemin to see how happy they were innocents would die but there was nothing he could do. As one of the oppressors of slaves, he was chained to his own fate once again. His sight was so big he didn't miss a thing but sometimes he wished he did. If he continued putting everyone's burden on his shoulders, there was no way out for him at the end of line. Was he being selfish for once or simply a horrible person for tolerating suffering of slaves? Whatever it was, he didn't feel any better.

But this felt good. Jeno's hands were covered in blood but he never dared staining him while touching his body. He grabbed Jaemin and tossed him over the bed, spreading his legs wide to bend between. At times like that, Jeno proved how skilled he was in bed sports. Stripe of his sinister tongue across younger's hole was always maddening, lapping at him as if he was devouring a nice dessert, pinning his legs down so hard his skin would bruise. It felt amazing. Jaemin hated shrinking in front of big men but no matter how big he was, Jeno never made him feel unimportant. Quite the opposite, he took care of him, made sure of his consent and pleasure. He was never dismissive of his feelings and emotions and it was something nobody ever did for him.

By the time of dawn, they were both covered in each other's sweat and cum. His whole body was sore from Jeno's roughness but he knew chieftain could go few more hours. Dothraki stamina. He enjoyed his roughness because Jaemin wouldn't break, he was made of steel after years of torment. It was those moments that he felt unbendable for how strong he was, and it was a joy to get to feel such a thing. They were naked under furs, hugging each other tightly. Hot and sweaty, with serenity set in air. There was uneasiness in his heart but Jeno aimed to get the entire khalasar under his command, with slaves and prisoners and dothraki. But he wasn't ready to see people get raped because all around the world, warriors thought captives were battle prizes. 

"I will take slaves as my handmaids," Jaemin said, head resting across Jeno's chest. "Will it be okay?"

"You can do anything you want. You're my Khaleesi."

An oppressor. Jaemin sighed and closed his eyes, hiding into strong chest, hoping that it'd rip out and take him in. He grazed his fingertips along the line of dark pubic hair, staring at chieftain's thick thighs. "I want to help them, but I know wherever they're, bondage is bondage. I feel them deeply."

Jeno's arms tightened around him and he pressed a kiss to the crown of his hair for how rare Jaemin talked about the past. He remained quiet because he was the greatest force in this foodchain and to achieve his goals, he was hell bent to take down all khals and unite dothraki under his reign. For this, being strong wasn't enough. He had to be the strongest because dothraki only followed the most powerful one. When Jeno was leaving two days later, Jaemin kept chewing on his bottom lip, watching chieftain put on harness to hide a few more blades. Khal Hangyeol's khalasar was camping in the south and Jeno would lead straight to him for a duel.

Outside, Jaemin hugged Jeno and told him to return one piece. He only laughed and softly caressed his cheeks, pressing gentle kisses. "I will win this for you, my moon and stars," he stated with a loud voice and dothraki hollered. They couldn't hide their excitement over upcoming battle. "Wait for me," he murmured and kissed him lewdly.

Then he rode away with his warriors, only the slaves, guards and those who couldn't fight stayed behind. The battle wouldn't last long, by the evening Jeno promised to send his banners to announce decisive victory but Jaemin wasn't so sure. All day, he was uncomfortable and squirmed with uneasiness. He was wearing the hrakkar pelt and kyanite necklace to feel the presence of his husband, laying on their bed, then going outside to check on khalasar. 

His friends were around, playing card games, joking with other maids and Jaemin even walked in Jisung sucking someone's dick. When ashes began painting the sky, he almost burst into tears with fear heaving down his chest. Was it the shrill of losing someone that meant so much to you? Because it hurt like one, bleeding him worse than swords could. He'd begun a developing relationship with Jeno, found himself sheltering in his arms when he needed somewhere to rest. For chieftain, he had been a dream all his life, the maid with purple eyes. While years and years passed, he never stopped searching for his promised dream everywhere. Jeno said that the moment they stared at each other in Briar Rose, their hearts had bonded and nothing could break the thread of destiny. Not that Jaemin wanted to.

When Taeyong and a few dothraki warriors came back with victory screams, he started crying in Yuqi's arms. Would it always be like this? Jeno departured to plunder near villages but those were just simple peasants he didn't even see worthy of fighting. But a Khal was a match for him, and he'd taken down Hangyeol. All his property now belonged to him and without a doubt, his reputation would grow beyond continent with this win. Jaemin wanted to mount and ride to his chieftain but Taeyong stopped him. Khal had given an order. He would have stayed here.

"He doesn't wish you to see the sight, Khaleesi," Taeyong said thickly. "He will be here until midnight."

Sadly, Jaemin nodded and walked back to tent. His friends followed and tried to console him but he thought about the massacre that happened. Before Jeno got to kill Khal, many warriors must have crashed and he knew very well that some dothraki were now brutally raping slaves. It was something you couldn't end within the nature of a human, a monster in his mind, but the fact that it was inevitable hurt even worse. He skipped dinner and waited for his husband to return. He wasn't sure when he dozed off, cozy in hrakkar pelt, their bed smelling like Jeno. Musky, manly and spicy. When their smell blended, he'd also smell like ginger. 

He woke up soft hands caressing his hair and face, a solid body against his. Jaemin lounged inside the pelt and stared into dark eyes, mouth opening agape at the bleeding wound on chieftain's face. Cupping his cheek delicately, he shivered at the warm feeling of blood, eyes tearing up. "You're hurt," he whispered, voice cracking. Jeno wiped his tears, shaking his head to show he's okay, that he's not hurt but he was. Jaemin's eyes raked low and saw the faint bruises on his torso, here and there, but none of them was as bad as the one on his cheek. 

"It was an accident," chieftain said, kissing his forehead. "My moon and stars, I'm not hurt. Don't cry for me."

Jaemin cried, surprised at his own outburst because he'd never felt the fear of losing someone. He didn't want to experience this horrible feeling ever again. "Stop doing this to me," he sobbed out, tucking his face into the crook of Jeno's neck. Rough hands had wrapped around his back, stroking tenderly, keeping him close. He didn't say soothing words, just held him tightly and it was more than enough. They spent the time hugging, listening to sounds of khalasar and warriors hollering over the victory. When the sun was rising, Jaemin sighed deep and felt his chest vibrate at the sensation.

"We should tend your wound," he said and straightened in bed, forgetting that he'd been naked under pelt. Jeno snickered and pressed a kiss to dimples on his back, kneading the sides of his waist. "You are very annoying."

"I am a weak man for how beautiful you are."

Jaemin looked at him angrily and lunged forward. When they pressed together, chests hard and gasping, eyes long lost in each other, nothing was important. The sky could pour upon them with flames and rains but they would only look at one another while their bones rattled and cracked. He shook his head, clutching at Jeno's waist hard enough to bruise.

"How can you act so tactless? Do you not fear death?"

"No, not death. I fear I never again see purple eyed Jaemin of Briar Rose," Jeno whispered, staring at him as though younger was a mere dream, too beautiful to be real. His poor heart skipped a few beats, eyes lowering to bleeding wound. He had to take care of him first. If Jaemin purposely pressed the salve harsher onto wound and made chieftain groan pitifully out of pettiness, he would deny doing that. But he immediately felt remorse and kissed his cheek softly. This time, Jeno smiled. They were finally elated.

At night, Jeno convinced him to come outside to sit with his warriors. He'd won a great victory and his Khaleesi should be celebrating with him. Jaemin accepted and called his friends to get ready. Chieftain was watching from bed while he was being dressed, eyes fond and gentle, though often clouded with lust while scanning his bare body. He was such a wild, horny stud. When they left the tent hand in hand, headed towards the bonfire, dothraki screamed for them this time. Jaemin blushed, snuggling closer to Jeno's rigid body. The man kissed his forehead and settled him on his lap, greeting enthusiastic warriors in native language.

Then the night began. Maids danced for Khal, slaves served, warriors kept the sky alight. Cold blow of Great Grass Sea made him tremble and Jeno asked for a blanket for him. He wrapped the fabric around him and laid Jaemin across his chest, ever so gentle. Amongst the loud noises, Jaemin only had ears for the beat of heart beneath his head. Chieftain was filled with triumph and glory, overflowing strength crowning his head in invisible halo. He was more of a King than the ones that sat on thrones: more cruel, more vicious, more clever. The Stallion who Mounts the World. Nobody else deserved the title or could carry the weight of it.

At the end of night, near the dawn, Jeno carried him inside. He was too sleepy to even move an inch, so chieftain tucked him under furs and stroked his hair until he was knocked out asleep. Next day, they were laying all over each other and Jaemin watched his open wound until dark lashes fluttered open. His eyes were a menace. With the sheen of bleak orbs, he brought armies to knees. Great Khal of Great Grass Desert, the follower of Great Stallion. He was destined for greatness. Jeno carded a hand through his locks and caressed strands as if he was touching silk.

"Your hair has grown, moon of my life."

"So did yours," Jaemin pointed out, brushing his dark hair. "Let's cut it."

After cutting their hair and taking a short bath, which was mostly them making out, they dressed up and had breakfast. Jeno left first to talk to other warriors he'd gained from Hangyeol's khalasar, and Jaemin called his friends for information about the situation. Jeno's dothraki warriors were choosing slaves for their own and he had to claim the rest before they'd begin to rape randomly. The horde was quite crowded and troubled today but everybody still gave him way. He walked around with his friends and guards, claiming the slaves he'd run into. Their chieftain must have informed them about it because despite hideous sneers, dothraki remained quiet.

Cries of slaves hurt his heart. He commanded them to be fed and taken care of, quietly looking away from bloodshot eyes of lament. He knew this look better than anyone. He felt their pain impossibly subtle because he'd been in same situation of being thrown around. Even his arrival to khalasar had been like this. Nothing was more insulting than the fact that you weren't counted a person, you were only a property that was handed around. Cruelty of not owning the name you're called, the body you're captive in, the clothes you wore. All of them were given to you by somebody else and you had to bear with it. Slaves didn't have the right to whine or beg, they could only shed tears under the shadow of masters.

"Khaleesi, do you plan to claim all slaves?" Jaehyun asked. "It will anger the horselords."

"It should. I'm ready to fight back."

"Khal Jeno seems to enlarge his khalasar," Chenle murmured beside him, looking around with wide eyes. He was so cute. "Nobody has ever had such a big army at age of twenty five. How many men are in khalasar now?"

Doyoung answered. They got along well with his friends since their interest had been protecting and serving Khaleesi. "Over sixty thousand with Hangyeol's horde. No Khal before led a great army."

Jaemin smiled. No man before Jeno, exactly, the meaning of his prophecy. There were many khalasars he'd to earn and unite all dothraki but for his age, he was doing exceptionally wonderful. Before he turned thirty, Jeno would be leading an army of a hundred thousand men. Jaemin was so proud of his sun and stars. "He's the Great Khal of this generation and many next centuries. You have seen nothing yet."

They seemed surprised and awestruck by his words, and Yuqi winked at him. Jaemin stopped near a market where slaves cooked sausages with garlic, and took in the smell. It was delicious but he hated garlic. Chieftain used to consume various spices often and tried to kiss him covered in heavy smell. When he noticed how much younger despised it, he stopped eating spice, which was a hard way of living amongst dothraki because they admired such flavours. No matter how many times Jaemin tried to convince him that he could eat anything he wanted, with condition of staying away from him, he shook his head sternly.

"I prefer starvation over being unable to touch you."

When he heard loud cries, Jaemin looked around with frantic eyes. Had he missed out a slave? Walking up to the brown tent by another market, he saw a girl raped by a huge man in open. In dothraki, he yelled him to stop and horselord magically heard his command. He raised a cocky brow, talking back in dothraki, knowing that Jaemin couldn't talk as good as them.

"If her wailing offends Khaleesi, let me kill her off," Yuqi translated. Jaemin fisted his hands.

"The girl is mine," he loudly said, and Jaehyun translated it for him. "You have no right to mount my daughter."

The man spat. "I've taken her before you. The lamb belongs to me."

"Do as I command you or Khal Jeno will hear why."

The man stood up, kicking the girl's stomach to emphasize his strength over her. The horse did not mate with lamb, but mounted as much as it desired. Dothraki looked upon marrying slaves and chose to rape them. "You're a foreigner. You do not command me."

Jaemin stayed quiet for a while, eyes getting glassy. He was a foreigner yet still a Khaleesi. He'd accepted being the oppressor of slaves in khalasar yet couldn't he use his position on these men? What good did he do other than self-condemning himself then? He tilted his chin and narrowed his eyes, gesturing at Jaehyun to grab the girl and take her away. "I am Khaleesi. I do command you. Khal will hear about your disrespect, horselord."

Few hours later, Jungwoo came to take him to Jeno since the man, Mago, had denounced him. Rolling his eyes, Jaemin walked through khalasar with upright shoulders because he knew his husband wouldn't judge him. They'd talked about this before and Jeno supported him. Mark said that he even told his warriors to get only one slave and leave the rest to his Khaleesi. When slaves increased too much in number, they would be sold for gold and food in free cities and Jaemin knew many of his handmaids would be sent away later. All he could do was making sure they were okay under his watch.

Jeno was sitting on a great rock on top of hill, surrounded by his bloodriders, friends and warriors. He watched him with a subtle smirk, gesturing him to come stand by his side. Jaemin glanced at Mago while passing by, sitting on the lap of his husband. For a while, they kissed and felt each other, then the problem talked. "Khaleesi has stolen my battle prize."

Jeno shot a look at Mago, hand secure around Jaemin's waist. "You've taken a slave. No more is allowed for you."

"Lambs are for us to mount. I will take no permission to rape cheap slaves."

Jaemin grinded his teeth. "They are my handmaids now. You cannot touch what belongs to me."

Jeno snickered dangerously low. "See how fierce he grows? That's my Khaleesi, filled with the fire of stallion. I will hear no more. Mago, find somewhere else to stick your cock. I have already given my command regarding this."

Mago spat in front of Jeno, and three of bloodriders growled, lunging forward. Their arakhs raised instantly to cut and kill but Jeno stomped his foot. His look was vindictive, shaped by harsh anger. This was the Khal everybody feared and bewared, running off villages to escape his wrath. This was the man that got Briar Rose in shambles by news of his khalasar heading straight to city. When he was sharpened by rage, Jeno could only be a dragon of bleak fumes and scary roars. The creature of blood and fire. 

"A Khal who takes orders from a foreign whore is no real Khal," Mago said, pushing his limits. Jeno would precisely be interested in handling his death.

"Moon of my life," he said, voice dark and low. He carefully dropped Jaemin onto rock and stood up, pulling two huge blades from his golden belt that he twirled skillfully and dropped each of them, opening his arms like a brute. Stretched muscle of his arms and taut lines of his back were terrifying, and equally arousing. He was so handsome even while evoking fear within every person.

"I will leave your body to rot under scorching sun," he yelled angrily, walking on the man. Jaemin jerked up when he kicked the man on his stomach, causing him to stumble. "The beetles will feed on your eyes. The worms will crawl through your lungs." Mago attacked but Jeno was way too swift, he dodged each. "The rain will fall on your rotting skin until nothing is left of you but bones."

"First you have to kill me!" Mago yelled, attacking again. Jeno hadn't even pulled his arakh, he didn't need to.

"I already have."

Then he twisted the man's wrist and stabbed through his throat, digging the flesh until pulling his tongue out. The savagery left Jaemin numb, the way Jeno hissed and showcased the tongue of Mago that'd fallen dead. Dothraki hollered, stomping for another victory of their Khal.

"The tongue that rises against my Khaleesi shall fall!" He yelled and tossed the tongue aside, on a pile of corpses. On the top stood the head of Hangyeol and it gave him slight tremors. Jeno wiped the blood with a cloth Mark reached out and threw it upon Mago's ripped face, walking up to the rock with strong steps. 

"Are you hurt?" Jaemin asked, cupping his wounded cheek. Jeno kissed his palm and shook his head. "I warned him. He insisted on being an asshole."

"It's not your fault. Stay here with me for today."

Jaemin glanced at the corpses and it didn't go unnoticed by chieftain who sighed and grabbed him by waist.

"Return to our tent, my moon and stars," he said. "I will come to take you at midnight. Be ready for me."

"Where will we go?"

Jeno smiled, grazing a hand across his face. His touch was soft and tender, and the sun tattoo on his wrist shined under daylight. Sun and moon, the husbands. They were Khal and Khaleesi of Dothraki Sea. "It is the seventh month of our marriage. Seven is a lucky number."

His eyes nearly bulged out. Had it been seven months? The time flowed so fast, he couldn't grasp how everything happened and ended in a short span of time. Seven months was nothing compared to many years wasted stuck between four walls of his birdcage, but here in the desert he was out of bars, though shackles still chained him. All these years, he dealt with the fact that he was a slave, and now he'd become the master. All of it was too much for him but he endured. He endured because his sun and stars was by his side, flashing him eye smile no other ever witnessed. His smile was the biggest treasure, especially for someone like Jaemin who never owned a shit in his life.

Jeno had taken him from Lord Lee but he never treated him bad. Jeno had chased after the dream of a purple eyed maid but acknowledged Jaemin as a real person. During a life that passed with serving superiors, younger had only been humanized by one single man and it was nobody else but Jeno. Yet it wasn't his worth that shaped him. A man is as important as how much he values himself. Jaemin couldn't accept the love of others unless he loved himself, and perhaps it was time to let himself loosen up. He'd been a slave, then a Khaleesi, then an oppressor but he was never a person.

He wanted to be. He wanted to have fun with his friends because they genuinely had mutual interests. He wanted to mount his silver horse because riding brought him a sense of freedom. He wanted to touch and kiss Jeno because he loved him. And he did. He did love him so much, perhaps not as much as chieftain loved him but he was just learning to open up his heart. It had been locked away for so long and it was a barbarian king that broke into secret depth of him. Once a brute, always a brute. Jaemin reached out and kissed Jeno, smiling into his lips.

By midnight, he had showered, changed into a long gown with a deep split and put on kyanite necklace. His husband arrived with the brightest glow of moon and grabbed his hand, dragging him through khalasar, taking him away from curious eyes. They climbed to the other side of hill where it looked down on the large, never-ending sea of tall grasses. The way plants waved with much serenity also soothed him. Even in this savage, isolated part of desert, there still was hope and life because the greatest warrior the world ever saw was walking over it. 

"Mago angered me badly. But I also wondered how I could be so stupid." Jeno talked, gesturing him to slump down. They stared into each other's eyes while the eyes of khalasar watched them, blurry sounds of whispers bouncing from side to side. "Dothraki aren't allowed to have fears. I never had one. I was never the strongest, never the biggest, but the bravest. Until, I meet, Jaemin of purple eyes. You are my weakness."

Jaemin blinked. "I wouldn't want to be your weakness."

"You are a weakness because you are mine. You are my dream, destiny and future. Moon of my life." Jeno cupped his face, stroking his eyelids ever so delicately. He held Jaemin as though he was made of glass, afraid of breaking him into fragments. "All important things shall be done beneath the stars. I did not bring you here for intercourse."

Jaemin blushed, hiding away his face in shyness, but Jeno kissed his forehead. Then under his eyes, slowly lowering to cheekbones. His lips were on fire and he ignored flames wherever he touched. "We have been beneath stars for only intercourse, though."

"That is fault of mine. My boy does deserve more than being mounted in open." Jeno seemed serious while saying this, and Jaemin blinked with surprise.

"I wanted all of it. Do not decide on what I deserve by yourself."

Jeno nodded. His dark eyes were one with sky, carrying same bleak sheet and white celestials. "I do love you, my moon and stars. I love you since the day the witch mentioned you. I was in love with dream of you yet reality of you brought me back to life. I was tired of fighting and reaching out for victory. Even dothraki get sick of strife and blood." Jeno looked towards the khalasar, then smiled at him. Light of his eyes put the sky to shame for how effortlessly he outshined all the stars. He interlocked their fingers so tight that his knuckles hurt but he liked the roughness. "Our clamped hands are shackles, no axe is strong enough to break. You are my boy, my Khaleesi and you are you. I feel enough remorse and shame for taking you. But you are not a slave. Not anymore."

He wasn't. In khalasar, Jaemin could no longer have that self pity when he was on the giving end of stick. Among dothraki, he was an oppressor and it left a distasteful in his mouth to even admit aloud. But he couldn't keep playing old tricks. His world had changed upside down and the master didn't bend before the whip. All he could do was making sure he didn't become a filthy man like all the ones he had encountered. His biggest nightmare was becoming the cause of somebody's scream and pain.

"I love you," Jeno said, and the stars shined. Jaemin looked up with mesmerized eyes, the way stars aligned in sky, pouring hues of silver upon them. He looked back to chieftain, his soft eyes, lovely lips and was beyond enchanted. Love truly changed the sight of one and everything became prettier when daylights seeped through his heart. Jeno was so beautiful and he was his.

"I love you too."

Cold wind blew across the dothraki desert, in need of warmer clothes, then the season came, of longer nights and bonfire lights. The night ended, morning dawned and new days started. Great Stallion's melodies played in the wind, beautiful and dreadful. The brightest sun didn't always shine upon them but their hands never broke away. Their gaze never faltered because as every new day dawned in horizon, their love was also reborn. Now another wind embraced the surface of dothraki sea, because Khal and Khaleesi loved each other, and the continent bled for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Jaemin's desperation as a slave then taking notice of his privilege was really fun. I hope I delivered it right. The world turned upside down and he is now one of the masters, while still being a slave to his fate. 
> 
> Thank you for your immense support. See you soon with new fics!!


End file.
